LIFE ITSELF
by Addmein
Summary: Bree always wanted to be a normal girl and live a normal life like any other girl around town and around her age and not be the big girl people made fun of. But her home life was anything but normal, living with a mother who abuses her and who uses her as she pleases. The only happiness she has in life is her best friend Quon who is the only person who sees the beauty in her. Bree
1. Chapter 1

**_BREE_**

 _I laid there for a few minutes this feels like maybe things will be different this time, right now I felt the eager to pee. So I got up and threw on his shirt and walked out to head to the bathroom when I heard someone talking. So I followed the voice, right to the livingroom where I peaked in and saw Anthony and one of his friends talking. I was about to head to the bathroom when their next words made me stop._

 _"_ _So she's your girl now right" his friend said_

 _"_ _Who Bree?" Anthony asked_

 _"_ _Yea I mean you sleeping with her, she's a big girl" his friend said laughing then Anthony started laughing too._

 _"_ _She's cool people" Anthony said his friend looked at me and smirked a little._

 _"_ _So what you saying then she's your girl right, she's a whole lot of woman" his friend said_

 _"_ _Man that fat bitch aint my girl, like I said she's cool people but as far as my girl hell fuck no. I just wanted to sleep with her I heard big girl pussy was the best so I had to get some." Anthony said and I felt the tears start to fall._

 _"_ _I hear you" his friend said then smiled at me._

 _"_ _What you smiling about?" Anthony asked and his friend nodded his head towards me, Anthony turned his head and saw me standing there. "Shit, Bree nigga why didn't you" I turned and ran to the room grabbing all my shit and going to the bathroom slamming and locking the door. I started to get dressed._

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

 _"_ _Bree come out please let me explain.. It's not what you think please open the door." Anthony said but I just ignored him and got dressed. Once I was fully dressed I opened the door and went walking out towards the front door, with Anthony following me. "Bree wait don't leave stay talk to me"_

 _"_ _Why please I was just a fuck right bye" I said opening the door._

 _"_ _Bye Bree" his friend said and I just looked at him as I left. I drove all the way home, once in the house I ran to my room._

 _Text_

 _Me: Q hey I hate my life_

 _Quon: huh aren't you at Ant house_

 _Me: No I'm home_

 _Quon: huh I thought you was going to stay the night what happen_

 _Me: Nothing… just leave it at that_

 _Quon: I'm on my way there_

 _Me: don't I don't feel like being bothered_

 _I put my phone on the charger and went to the bathroom. Taking a 30 or 40 minute shower, once I got out the shower I walked into my room only to be met with Quon sitting on my bed looking at me._

 _"_ _What?" I asked_

 _"_ _Tell me what happen?" Quon asked as I went into my closet and dried off and put on my undies and my love pink pj. I walked back out to see Quon glaring at me. "What happen?" I went and sat down on the bed next to him._

 _"_ _The same shit we hung out then we slept together I overheard him and his friend talking about me, called me a fat bitch and he was only in it cause he heard sex with a fat girl was good or some shit. Then when he saw I heard he wanted to explain, I'm so stupid." I said_

 _"_ _You're not stupid Bree just got a big heart, and don't make a joke about your body being bigger. I'll handle this just relax. Come on let's go downstairs and watch some tv" he said getting up pulling me with him before we left the room he hugged me tight, then we left the room going downstairs to watch tv before my mom got home._

 _Me and Quon was on the couch watching tv and laughing, this is what I should have been doing tonight instead of what happen earlier. We were watching tv Quon gets so crazy about some shows that he won't allow me to talk. When I did he would hit me with the pillow. We was enjoying it when the front door opened up and my mom and her boyfriend Carl came in, I felt sick I didn't look at her as she came into the living room. Leaning down over the table trying to show Quon her breast. I looked over at him he had his head turned looking somewhere else, till she finally stood up and went sitting down, didn't see where her boytoy went._

 _We watch tv while my mom smoked countless numbers of newports. Once the show we was watching went off Quon said he was going to get out of here, so I walked him to the door. We stood there with the door open, I really didn't want him to go to be honest I wish he would have stayed until she went to her room or something._

 _"_ _So school tomorrow I'm picking you?" Quon asked_

 _"_ _No you don't have too I can see it I can borrow my moms car or catch the bus" I said_

 _"_ _We're going the same place Bree so I'll be here at 8" Quon said_

 _"_ _We do this every other day you know" I said smiling as he reaches up moving hair out my face._

 _"_ _I know just need to ask you just so you know, goodnight Bree" Quon said pulling me in a hug, I thought for a second I felt him kiss my temple but I wasn't sure. I watched him leave as he turned around and winked at me then he went jogging down the street. I stood there for a few minutes, finally closing the door._

 _"_ _What does a fine ass boy like that buzzing around you for, I mean he an fuck any girl or woman he wants but he's here hang with you, a fat bitch don't he know your seconds away from breaking through the seat of your fucking pants." My mom said I stood there looking at her._

 _"_ _He care about me" I said_

 _"_ _Then he's a damn fool to be caring you fat fucking slob… Hmmm I need something come here Bree and make mommy feel better." My mom said._

 _"_ _No, I won't do it you're sick in the head you know that" I said turning to walk towards the stairs when Carl came walking down. Then catching me off guard his arm suddenly shot up and he grabbed me by my pony tail._

 _"You know, I've had just about enough of that smart mouth of yours." Carl growled, pulling my head back and glaring into my eyes. My mouth fell open slightly as I looked up at Carl as he pushed me towards the livingroom where my mom was watching and smiling._

 _"Carl..." I said looking fearfully into his angry eyes._

 _"You think you can live in this house and do what the fuck you want and not get into trouble?" Carl spat at me._

 _"Carl, I'm not..." I said but was cut off._

 _"Shut up, you little slut." Carl said as he walked me more into the living room. "I think a little slut like he needs a good lesion, don't you?" Carl looked at my mom._

 _"Carl, stop it! Stop!" I said as forcefully as I could, uncontrollable tears forming in my eyes. "You're scaring me!"_

 _Unexpectedly, he stepped back grinning, dropping his hands to his sides. "Oh really"_

 _"Well, I'm going to bed," I said angrily as I tried to leave the room but Carl grabbed me by my hair again pulled me back. "Please . . ." He didn't answer, just grinned broader. He looked at my mom who just nodded. "Carl, stop . . . please . . ."_

 _"Shut up," was all Carl said then he slapped me this went on for several minutes, then, I felt his large hand on my shoulder pressing me down. No, I wanted to shout, but Carl was too strong and I was terrified of him. Once on my knees in front of him, I kept my eyes averted downward, my heart pounding in fear. Now I was certain he was going to rape me. Except for my mom smoking, the livingroom was deathly quiet. Quiet enough to hear his zipper being pulled down._

 _"God no, Carl!" I cried_

 _"_ _Take your shorts and your panties off" Carl said in a calm voice I just look toward the floor and shook my head no, and then he grabbed both of my wrists, he was holding my wrist so tight I thought my hands was going to snap off._

 _"_ _Mommy please" I cried_

 _"_ _I can kill you so easily if I want to bitch. If you don't suck my dick, I just might." Carl said as he lashed out slapping me hard across the face, then grabbed my hair and jammed his dick down my throat to the base, holding it there as I struggled to breathe. I was suddenly choking and gagging as I felt my air supply cut-off. I beat his belly with my hands and struggled against this invasion I thought, this is where I would die - choked to death. Panting much harder now, he finally eased off a little, but held it inside my mouth._

 _"When it hits the back of your mouth, relax and breathe through your nose," Carl whispered hoarsely. "Don't fight it. It'll fit." He then rammed it back in my mouth and fucked my face hard as hell, it pushed and punched at him just as I was starting to see spots, and he released his grip._

 _Without warning, Carl suddenly pushed me backward and I fell onto my ass, resting on my elbows looking up at him. My legs closed shut hopping that was it and nothing more, till he looked at my mom._

 _"_ _I still not there yet" my mom said_

 _"Get your shorts and panties off." Carl said when I didn't more he leaned down to me slapping me across the face. "NOW BITCH"_

 _Staring him in the eyes I removed my shorts and panties in one movement, Carl fell between my thighs, his head level with my belly, staring into my eyes. The next thing I felt was his hot breath on my pussy lips, and then his tongue. He slurped on my pussy lips and sucked my clit for about a minute. That was all it took. Clamping my thighs around his head I was telling my body not to react, not to react but I was losing the battle and I screamed as I immediately came with a shuddering climax. He suddenly stood and jerked me to my feet, slamming me face-down over the back of the recliner his recliner I fucking hate this recliner. Moving behind me before I could even catch my breath, he jammed his dick into me without any warning, again making me scream with pain just started fucking me like an animal. Carl hammered into me without mercy for the next ten minutes._

 _"Please," I muttered._

 _"What? I didn't hear you." Carl said slapping the back of my head then he grabbed my wrists again pulling them behind my back, holding them tight and hard as hell._

 _"Please I'm sorry . . . Please stop I'm sorry." I cried and begged_

 _He laughed real ugly. "Oh, I'm gonna make you sorry, girl. Am I ever going to make you sorry. You'll think twice before you disrespect your mother the next time." Carl said after 35 to 40 minutes they were finally done with me, after round 2 my mom joined in In the middle of what they was doing to e I screamed for the only person I could think of Dashard. My mom laughed at me while Carl yelled that my dead little friend couldn't save me now. Right now I was sitting on the floor in a tight Indian style with my arms wrapped around me._

 _"_ _Go to your room you got school in the morning" my mom said I got up but fell back down, I stood up slow again and took my clothes and went upstairs to my room. Later on that night the time was around 1 and I climbed up to the window as I had done countless times. Being that the window was on the second story, it had its complications, but luckily for me this particular window looked out on the roof of the patio in the back. Quon's form came into the room, and he slid the door shut behind him. Within a second, his shirt was off, and he was starting for his jeans._

 _Since I was still perched outside his window and he was still undressing, I decided I did not want to be taken for a peeping Tom and tapped on the window. Quon looked up from his undone jeans and squinted towards the window. Even knowing he wouldn't be able to see me until he turned the light out in his room, I waved, thinking who the hell else would be perched on a rooftop in the middle of the night- on a night in the middle of winter no less. Finally, he turned off the light and was able to get a good look at me. One of his charming smiles spread across his lips causing me to smile in return._

 _After refastening his jeans, he rushed towards the window, unlatched it and threw it open; I fell through it and straight into his arms. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking at me like I was crazy. "Aren't you freezing? I think you've graduated to using the door."_

 _"Hell yeah I'm freezing." I said with a bit of a laugh. "It's too late for the door hurry up and close the window."_

 _He reached behind me and slammed it shut while I rubbed my hands together for heat "Come here." He turned to me and wrapped his arms around me. "So didn't I just see you like a few hours ago, I mean damn stalker" I just nodded then sat down on his bed, he sat down next me. I was rubbing my hands together making sure my sleeves was covering my wrist. Quon looked at me then when to touch my hands but I jerked them away from him._

 _"_ _Sorry" I said smiling at him._

 _"You're hands are freezing. Get out of that coat it's keeping in all the cold air." He said then glanced around then picked up a fleece blanket. "Here, take this blanket." I shook out of my snow covered coat and pushed my shoes off my feet. He wrapped a blanket around my shoulders as I curled into myself. I guess I didn't have to resist that urge for too long, he must've been reading my mind. Quon kept both of his arms around me, rubbing his hands up and down my arms through the blanket trying to get me warm. "So what do I owe the visit are you going to tell me now?"_

 _"_ _I screamed for Dashard but he didn't come" I said we didn't say nothing I was I looking at my hands then I looked up at Quon's face and saw the tears build up but they didn't fall._

 _"_ _Why were you calling him? Nightmare?" he asked I shook my head no. "Then why"_

 _"_ _I was home alone with Carl and Simone ad they was bored" I said_

 _"_ _Did they?" he asked_

 _"_ _N—No" I lied_

 _"_ _DON'T LIE TO ME" he yelled I was taken aback. He had never raised his voice toward me before, but when I saw the tear fall from his eye I knew that he wasn't truly angry with me. He took a deep breath, wiping the water from his eyes, and looked at me. "I'm sorry." he moved toward me and shifted us around so that we sat sharing the headboard of the bed. There was nothing else to be said at that moment. So we sat in silence. I looked down and noticed that I was half under the covers of his bed. Strangely enough, I had no recollection of pulling them over myself. "You're staying tonight, right?"_

 _"I guess you know no one will miss me at home." I said we sat up for nearly an hour after that, talking, joking, and he told me about what college he was going to attend. We avoided any more serious conversation, the real reason why I was here. At some point he picked out one of his t-shirts and an old pair of shorts for me to change into. They were both way too big for me, but they smelled like him and were much more comfortable than my jeans so I was glad to change. I stood there about to change when I looked at him._

 _"_ _I took 2 showers and washed my hair twice each shower" I said_

 _"_ _I don't care about that" he said I started to change and he did the same thing, getting back to the bed, the sameway we was before. He talked more about his plans for after school, he talked and talked till I fell asleep my head on his shoulder. I felt him slowly move me off his shoulder then his arms moved under my body and slid me down until I was flat on the bed, no longer propped up against the wall. He pulled the blankets further up around me and then he climbed back onto the bed, staying above the covers._

 _I opened one eye looking at him laying on his back. "You know your virtue is safe with me it's safe for us to share the covers." I yawned._

 _Quon got in the bed moving around a little laying on his back his breath steadied, and I assumed he was already out. Then, as if making a last minute decision, he rolled to face me I was laying on my right side he turned to lay on his left side. My eyes were closed and my breathing was even; all signs pointed toward my being asleep._

 _He ran a finger across my face, anyway, his breath warm against my cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "More than I could ever explain. I'm so glad you're here tho, at least your safe here with me." He then looked at the picture of him and Dashard_

 _After he stared at the picture his eyes got heavy and we were both taken by sleep his hand still on my skin._

 ** _QUON_**

 _I was laying there sleeping good, my hand was still touching Bree's face, when I felt something moving across my face I moved to push it away then I went back to sleep. It happened again I peak my eyes open seeing my little sister Katie covering her mouth giggling. I waited till she moved to me again and I popped up on her._

 _"_ _ROAR!" I said she screamed when I grabbed her and covered her mouth pointing to Bree who was still sleeping. Katie nodded and we both left the room._

 _"_ _I didn't know Bree was here" Katie said I nodded hugging her._

 _"_ _Is Klair up yet?" I asked pretending to get on her back, she giggled._

 _"_ _Yep" Katie said_

 _"_ _Well go get dressed for school and I'll get breakfast ready" I said kissing the top of her head. I went downstairs right to the kitchen and started on breakfast, I normally don't do it my mama does but I felt like doing something Ie today. After I was done I made a few plates as my sisters came downstairs. I sat their plates in front of them, I love my little sisters Katie is 10 and Klair is 9 I would go crazy without them._

 _"_ _Thank you" Katie said I nodded and went to pour some juice when Terrence walked into the kitchen._

 _"_ _Morning daddy" Katie and Klair said_

 _"_ _Morning girls" Terrence said. I got don pouring the juices and placing them on the table when I saw him go to the plate I had sitting on the stove._

 _"_ _Excuse me this is not for you my nigga" I said taking the plate from him putting it on the table._

 _"_ _What is your problem huh?" Terrence asked I looked at him._

 _"_ _Nothing at all" I said_

 _"_ _You got a attitude problem boy" Terrence said_

 _"_ _Oh yea what are you going to do about it? Kill me like you did my brother?" I asked moving around the kitchen island._

 _"_ _Morning" mama said and I turned to her and smiled._

 _"_ _Morning mama, nope sit down got your breakfast ad juice already for you sit" I said hugging my mama._

 _"_ _Who's the extra plate for?" mama asked as I sat down near the empty seat._

 _"_ _Bree she's here" I said Terrence sat down next to mama._

 _"_ _Who said you could have your little girl well big girl stay the night?" Terrence said smiling_

 _"_ _That's not funny my nigga…" I said_

 _"_ _I like Bree she has lots of make-up" Klair said I smiled at her._

 _"_ _Are things still bad at her house?" mama asked_

 _"_ _Yea" I said looking at my food._

 _"_ _Is her mother still?" mama asked_

 _"_ _Yea, it happen last night but I didn't want her to go into details about it tho. You isn't there something you can do being a cop and all" I said_

 _"_ _Will she even file a complaint, file sexual assault against them? I mean all I can do is go and ask questions this could make it worst for her if we don't have any evidence" Terrence said_

 _"_ _Oh okay when it comes to my bestfriend you need evidence but you can kill my brother and plant shit on him do it to them" I said standing up._

 _"_ _DaQuon stop it, sit down okay we will have to wait I hate to say that but we will" mama said_

 _"_ _Morning" Bree said walking into the kitchen._

 _"_ _Morning" we all said I pushed her plate in front of her and she smile, I watch her reach for the syrup and I noticed her wrist I will have to ask her about this but it will have to wait till later. We all ate breakfast, I watch my sisters giggle and laugh with Bree only thing that's missing is my brother._


	2. Chapter 2

**_QUON_**

 _Driving to school Bree was silent most of the trip; we had gone by her house so she could change her clothes and get her book bag. I stood there hoping I see this motherfucker Carl I was going to punch the shit out of him. But he never came out I was beyond pissed. We drove to school I was playing the crazy music she loved to listen to it was driving me crazy but I knew she was enjoying it so I was cool with it the whole ride I looked at her and she smiled and sang along with it._

 _We pulled up to the school I was driving to my spot when "You can let me out here I can walk around to the front" she said and I looked at her._

 _"_ _You don't wanna be seen with me, is that it? You think I'm ugly I'm hurt" I said pouting and she giggled._

 _"_ _Oh please you should worry about your rep" she said I nodded and drove to my spot nodding at the different people I saw, I noticed she was slouching trying not to be seen. Once I parked we got out the car, both of us got out without speaking a word. She was walking in front of me when I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me cause I wanted to ask her a question. She grimaced but quickly tried to compose herself. But it didn't go unnoticed. I looked down at her arms I saw the light purplish-blue ring around her wrists._

 _"What the fuck?! Who did that to your wrists?" I said as I stopped, suddenly examining them closer. She wanted to jerk them away, but it was too late I had already seen it. I looked up at her waiting for an answer._

 _"Um, I really don't remember," she said while staring at her wrists anything to avoid looking into my eyes at that moment. She could feel me staring at her. My eyes always seemed to scorch her skin and dig for the truth behind her words._

 _After a few seconds, I finally spoke again. "You have bruises all the way around your wrists, and you don't remember how you got them?" I asked, skeptical._

 _"I know that sounds weird, I don't remember." She said gently pulled her hands away from me. She looked around at people who were staring at us but I didn't care, I continued to stare at her. She turned and walked away from me and the car, she noticed I didn't follow. She turned around and I was still standing there. "What?" she already knowing what the problem was she was trying to fix her sleeves._

 _"You know what." I said_

 _She sighed, "Quon, I don't remember, okay? I'm sure I probably did something in my sleep." She said_

 _I didn't know what was going on with her but I didn't like it and I didn't wanna cause a scene. But I was determined to get to the bottom of that issue she hadn't heard the last of it._

 _School was school I guess I never had problems in school people loved me so class went by smoothly your boy smart so there was no problems in any class. I came into the lunch room, carrying my lunch I had left and grabbed me something. I was talking to a few people mostly other team members. I went and sat with them talking and laughing and I happen to look and see Bree walk in with her lunch as always she was sitting by herself._

 _"_ _I'll be back" I said getting up getting my stuff as soon as Sarah came walking to me wrapping her arms around me._

 _"_ _Where you off to huh? I was coming to sit with you" Sarah said_

 _"_ _I'm going over there you can come if you want" I said pointing to Bree, Sarah made a face._

 _"_ _What why you always being bothered with that fat cow, then you keep digging in the slums you'll end up with slugs" Sarah said I almost slapped the shit out of her. I moved her arms off of me and pushed her out my way an walked to Bree's table and sat down. I took my food out and started to eat as I looked through my phone._

 _"_ _What are you doing over here?" she asked_

 _"_ _Didn't we eat breakfast together this morning?" I asked_

 _"_ _Yea" she said_

 _"_ _Fine then shut up and eat" I said we ate and talked more Trey, Jason and Mike came to the table talking to us laughing but they left us alone I watch Bree for a few minutes. I pushed my chair back from the table. "Come here," I softly commanded. She stood up and walked over to me. I pulled her down to sit down in the chair in front of me. I stared at her for a few moments, before bringing my attention back to her wrists._

 _"_ _Quon" she said I shook my head._

 _"You gonna tell me what happened?" I asked her again. I stared at her she hated when I stared at her like that. Like I could see everything she was trying to hide. Perhaps this mystical power that would make her do whatever I wanted._

 _"I told you, I really don't know, Q," she pouted, trying to look as innocent as possible. I gently wrapped one of my hands around both her wrists, laying it gently on top of the bruises. It matched perfectly she started to move back as I stared back up at her._

 _"Give me a little credit, Bree. This is a hand-print. But what I want to know, is why the fuck is the imprint on your wrists?" I said, slightly raising my voice._

 _"_ _Quon not here" she said_

 _"_ _Yes here" I said looking at her wrist then her face I saw she was looking off and I looked to see what she was looking at it was Sarah and her pack. I made a '_ _ **what the fuck'**_ _face to them. "Tell me now please"_

 _"_ _Carl did it yesterday" she said real low I nodded._

 _"_ _You're coming back to my house tonight. I got football practice after school, then the gym and you can come with me it you want" I said_

 _"_ _Can I borrow my friend please" a voice said I looked and saw it was Courtney and I smiled let her wrist go._

 _"_ _Yea so see you later" I said after school was finally over I had walked to Courtney's car where I saw Bree sitting, I thought she was going to chill with me._

 _"_ _She's coming with me, we're going to go pick up Tee then go to my house, call when you're done and I'll drop her off at your house or you can just come to mine either way." Courtney said and I nodded._

 _"_ _Tell Tee keep his hands off her" I said laughing walking away._

 _After a long ass hard ass practice I told a few of the guys I was going to meet up with them at the gym, I drove all the way home, I knew my sisters wasn't here cause they was more than likely at my aunt's house till my mom got off of work, so I was going to be able to go in change and be out the door without having to beat them down. Once inside I went upstairs to go to my room, once I got to the top of the stairs I saw Terrence coming out of my room, I looked at my door then him._

 _"_ _What's up Lil Quon" Terrence said_

 _"_ _Why were you just doing in my room?" I asked taking my book bag off and throwing it to the side._

 _"_ _What calm down I was looking for something I thought it was in your room" Terrence said_

 _"_ _Oh yea or are you in there planting shit on me so I can get busted? So you will do me like my brother and take me away from my mama nigga" I said he smiled at me._

 _"_ _Whatever I'm going to bed" Terrence said turning I moved to get my book bag when I was hit in the face and knocked down the stairs. I went falling down all of them, hitting my head. I slowly opened my eyes to see Terrence walking down the stairs laughing._

 _"_ _Young niggas don't learn for shit I see… Just like your brother I told him to mind his business but no he kept snooping around wanting to show your mama I wasn't a good guy that I was doing under handed shit… So what happen happened he followed me then got up in my face for the last damn time" Terrence said bending down to get in my face. "Yea I planted drugs and an unsolved murder weapon on him right after I blew his fucking head off. So I will tell you this you better stop it or something will happen not to your sisters no love them little girls, never to your mama she's my heart maybe to your fat ass friend huh, maybe I'll go there one night and join in on the fun right?" I exhaled hard at that bawling up my fist; he saw and pulled out his gun dicking it putting it to my face. "Oh that's what it is huh? Keep it up and your mother will be burying another son my word against yours and mine stands behind a badge. Don't fuck with me boy DON'T FUCK WITH ME LITTLE NIGGA!" he stood up and walked away. I sat up slow head killing me. I got up slow went upstairs grabbing my book bag going into my room I looked around nothing seemed out of place. I'm a neat freak so I would know I think he was looking for something but couldn't find it. I changed my clothes and went off to the gym._

 ** _BREE_**

 _I was at Courtney's house for a hours I knew Quon must didn't wanna see me cause when Trey came home he said that Quon wasn't acting like himself he worked out but didn't say anything so I guessed her was mad at me so I don't know what I was going to do. I didn't wanna go home but I didn't wanna stay here. After I felt like I wore out my welcome Courtney drove me home._

 _"_ _Mama? Carl?" I yelled I walked into the kitchen to see a note on the kitchen table_

 ** _'_** ** _Fat ass,_**

 **** ** _We went out of town for a while maybe 3 or 4 days do for yourself but you can go without a few meals._**

 **** ** _Mommy'_**

 _I stood there and just shook my head this was nothing new she did this, up and leave like it ain't nothing. At least this time she left her car keys. I made me something to eat and watched tv while I ate. I was going to call Quon but I didn't, I dint wanna be a bother so I spent most of the night text Courtney and my friend Fran. Until I got really tired and went upstairs and got in the bed. I laid there eyes wide open, I kept thinking someone was there but I knew I was alone. I laid there moving around the bed,_ _the night was a never-ending sight as I rolled from one end of the bed to the other. Each time I turned to glance at the opposite side of my bed I saw him lying with his head on my spare pillow, smiling that boyish smile of his at me. Twice I murmured his name in my dreams. My feet curled in a fetal mode, my eyes went to my cell and I couldn't tell why I resisted the temptation of calling him. Even if I asked him to come round and be with me and he refused, just the mere thought of hearing his voice, and him saying something that would make me laugh¬—him being the ointment to my soul¬—or at least say something sweet that would knock me off to dreamland._

 _I slept then started to dream that something bad had happen Quon and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye, to say anything to him and that last thought made me open my eyes and sit upright, my hand fumbling for my bedside table lamp's switch and then finally finding it and depressing the button, turning the light on and I realized then that I was breathing heavily. I looked around and realized it was a dream, so I got my phone and called Quon. It rang a couple of times I was almost about to give up when the line got picked up._

 _Ph) "Hi there, baby," came his familiar voice, although it sounded king of groggy like he'd been asleep before I called. Hearing the sound of that voice was like being rescued from drowning._

 _"I know it's late," I said. "I'm sorry for calling so late—"_

 _Ph) "As long as it's you calling, there's nothing to be sorry about. How're you doing?" he asked_

 _"I'm doing alright. Was trying to sleep, but I kept having this crazy nightmare and it just wouldn't let me be." I said_

 _Ph) "Oh, sorry to hear that." He said_

 _"It's okay. The nightmare's gone right now anyway." I said_

 _Ph) "Was I of any help getting rid of it?" he asked_

 _I smiled to myself. "Hearing your voice was all I needed to drive it away. Why else do you think I called you at this hour?" I said_

 _Ph) "I suspect you didn't just call to hear my voice because of a silly nightmare, so why don't you confess." He said_

 _"Confess to what?" I feigned surprise._

 _Ph) "Confess why you really decided to call me up at," he paused for a moment, and then: "at 1:40 in the morning. You could have waited till morning to hear my voice." He said_

 _"Didn't you hear what I said—I had a nightmare."_

 _Ph) "Bree, I know you I know there's more to your calling. Now are you going to come clean, or not?" he said_

 _"Okay, okay," I grinned at the phone. "I was thinking about you. I wanted to tell you of how much I was hurt when you didn't come by like you said you was. And that I wished you were here in bed with me. You happy now?" I said_

 _Ph) "Yes, very much happy," he muttered. "You could have said that earlier. It would have made things a lot easier."_

 _"I know, and right now I wish I did. But is it too late?" I said At the other end, he was silent for a moment. I was about to call out his name to know if he was still there when he returned to the line._

 _Ph) "It's never too late. I can still make it to your door, although I'm going to have to come by with my work clothes. Or you can come here Hope you wouldn't mind?" he said_

 _"Just as long as I'm around you, I don't care, I'm on my way there." I said_

 _Ph) "Alright then, are you coming through the door or window?" he asked_

 _"Window, I'll be there in a hour." I said_

 _"_ _Make it 30 minutes" he said I got to Quon's house about 35 or 40 minutes later, I didn't even get a chance to knock when the door opened up. "Hey took you long enough." I smiled walking in with my LOVE PINK bag. Once the door was closed he hugged me tight as if he was happy to see me, I hugged him back. He and I climbed the stairs up to his room. He closed the door behind us as he always did. Putting my bag down to the side I then went reaching into the hamper, I pulled out a shirt and pair of shorts he had given me to wear._

 _Though I had brought my own pajamas, I preferred wearing his. As I turned around, I saw his back to me; he stood without a shirt and was slipping down his jeans. I had to force my eyes away from him before turning and pulling off my own clothes in favor of his. The shirt was long and fell a bit past my ass. If I were alone, it would be all I would wear since I hated having pants on while I slept. All the same, I pulled the shorts on. Walking over to the bed, I pulled back the covers and crawled underneath, moving around to try to bring some warmth to the sheets. He followed soon after and got under the sheets as well._

 _"Is it just me, or is it extra cold in?" He asked. I chuckled, trying to keep my thoughts on The Lion King and Snow White. "Do you mind?" moving a tiny bit closer._

 _"Of course not, it's your bed." I said as I was on my side with my back to him, trying to ignore the distance between us._ _After a moment, the bed shuffled as he moved, rolling towards me. Lightly, he rested his hand on my side; the warmth of his fingers soaked through the cotton of my shirt. My brain was at a frantic cross-road. Turn and face him? Pretend to be sleeping? Wait to see if he does anything else? Turning only my head toward him, I smiled slightly._

 _"If you're trying to steal my warmth, you're going to be terribly disappointed." I said_

 _He chuckled, and his deep rumble caused the bed to vibrate under me. "I very much doubt that you could disappoint me," What did that mean? Because I'm fat? "But I actually figured you might be cold." It wasn't that hard to figure; I was always cold. His hand slid forward, following the line of my arm to where my hand rested in front of me. "Freezing," he commented. My heart was racing. It took everything I had to keep my breathing steady despite the fact that my skin was on fire where he touched me._

 _He slid the tiniest bit closer to me, but was near enough that I could feel traces of his breath on my neck. "Roll over." His voice was soft and undemanding. I rolled toward my cold hands in his, he rubbed them before bringing them to his lips and exhaling warm air between his palms. My eyes moved from our hands to his eyes, back and forth. "Any better?" between bursts of warm air._

 _I nodded. "It feels good." I said He stopped breathing on my hands, but continued to clutch them. My stomach was doing flips, and it took every ounce of self-control I had to keep my breathing steady. There were goose bumps all over my body._

 _"Can I, uh... Can I ask you a question, Bree?" he asked looking at our hands then at me. I nodded and waited but it looked like the question was going to bother him more than me. "Why did you sleep with Ant?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, I mean we talked at school a lot we have a few classes together and when I went to his house I wasn't going there thinking we was going to have sex, he said I could come over and chill maybe stay the night and go to school in the morning together. I heard about what you did at practice" I said he smiled_

 _"_ _He no one told Ant to get the ball and I did what I was supposed to do and that was take his ass out, maybe I was a little more harder on him and gave him a bow to the face" he said smiled I just giggle._

 _"No guy has ever wanted to go out with me, Quon. They only ever wanted to hook up. You know already, I've never had a boyfriend."_

 _"That's not right. You deserved a guy who would take you out and... I don't know... dance with you and care about you and who would look at you like you are the only girl in the world. It's not right that you never got that. You really should have, Bre." He said his voice was soft and apologetic._

 _"Quon, its fine. I never would have wanted to date any of those guys anyway. I was much better off without one of them as a boyfriend." I said half lying._

 _"I just want you to know that none of those girls I fucked meant anything to me, if they did I never would have slept with them after only knowing them for a few days... or hours. Maybe I wouldn't have slept with them at all, because I was just using them anyway. If I cared I would have stuck around afterward. Meaningless sex is easy, but attachment and commitment, having sex with someone because I care, the thought is terrifying. I'd really have to love someone, and I have yet to do that. Have meaningful sex, I mean. It was like... the lights always had to be off..." he said A sly smile played across his lips, and almost sent shivers down my spine. How could any smile be so amazing? "Just wanted to make sure you knew what kind of guy I am when it comes to those I don't care about at all." This didn't quite fit, but he sounded content, and I didn't want to break him from that._

 _My fingers were still cradled between the palms of his hands, and this realization filled me with warmth. "Thank you." I said_

 _He caught where I was looking and gave a smirk. "Hands feeling better?" he asked_

 _"A bit" I said "Plus, what I wanted or rather who I wanted doesn't want me."_

 _"So you're hands are warm now, what about your arms. It's freezing in here, isn't it?" he said the subject change was quick and jarring, but I let it happen. His hands slid up and down my arms, warming me up a bit. "You're always so cold, Bre. I don't know how you stand it. Come here." With minimal effort, he pulled me closer to him until I was snuggled against his chest._

 _Every inch of his body was warm, and it was one fact I had always loved about him. His fingers traced down my spine, giving me goose bumps. "I thought you said you were cold." I said_

 _"Oh," he said and pulled away from me the tiniest bit. "If it makes you uncomfortable I can..."_

 _"As long as you're doing everything in your power to warm me up, you can sleep where ever you want." I said pressing my nose against the base of his neck, right above the collar of his t-shirt, I felt the cold instantly disappear. It was all enough to cause me to ease closer to sleep quickly. "God, you're so warm, Quon. I love it. You're so amazing." My words were barely comprehensible between my tired slur and my face being pressed against him._

 _An awkward chuckle shook his chest. There was a small silence before his hand slipped downward across my spine until he reached the hem of my shirt. Slowly, he curled his fingers underneath it and moved upward, finally resting his hand on my bare lower back. I gasped lightly before letting out a small sigh of approval. The warmth was indescribable. It seemed to shock my whole body, moving downward until moisture forming beneath the shorts he'd let me borrow._ _ **'I just can't wait to be king, I'm working on my roar'**_ _I sang in my head._

 _He pulled me a bit closer. "Goodnight, Bree." He whispered his breath tickling my ear as his fingers tickled my back._

 _"'Night, Quon." I said_

 _Again, as with the first night, I lay there falling deeper into sleep and almost reached it before he leaned closer to me, his lips close to my ear. "I care about you Breanna." He whispered._

 _The next morning I woke up around 9 it was Saturday morning, I woke up to a empty bed. I knew why Quon had to go to work. So I laid there for a few minutes but finally got up taking a shower and getting dressed I went downstairs to the kitchen where I saw Terrence he was drinking a cup of coffee and Joyce was packing a lunch._

 _"_ _Morning" I said they both look at me Joyce smiled Terrence just looked at me._

 _"_ _Morning angel Quon said you was here, I was wondering when you was going to come down" Joyce said_

 _"_ _Hey I got a question for you.. Doesn't it bother your mother that your always here, staying the night and stuff?" Terrence asked_

 _"_ _No it doesn't she's not in town right now, she does tis a lot she's gone for like 4 days and told me I'm on my own. But if there's a problem I can get my stuff and go home" I said backing up_

 _"_ _Silly no there's no problem your more than welcome to stay here as long as you like" Joyce said I was going to make me something but it looked like they was going to have it out so I left the room. The next few days here was fun and I made sure I didn't make a mess and I tried to keep out of sight but I did enjoy playing with Quon's little sisters. One night we were in the living room about to watch a movie that Quon kept trying to get out of._

 _"_ _Bitch" I said he looked at me._

 _"_ _What?" he said_

 _"_ _I said bitch you afraid of a little movie" I said_

 _"_ _Put it on there's no bitch in my blood baby" he said I put the movie on cutting off all the lights we was on the couch and I couldn't help but look at him he was holding on to a pillow I thought he was going to rip apart.. Once the killer was on the screen I screamed making him jump and then once the killer strike._

 _"_ _Fucking shit" he said in a high pitch voice I couldn't help it but to laugh "You think that's funny?" I shook my head, still chuckling. "Oh, you're real convincing. Get over here." Without warning, his arms were around me, and he was pulling me closer until I was completely up against him. He tried to put me in a head lock but I grab a pillow, striking him with it. "No weapons!" He snatched the pillow from my hands and started hitting me back, while I screamed for him to stop._

 _We were both laughing as I ducked and he swung. He still had me so I wiggled away from him and I got up and was standing on the other end of the couch. He got up and looked at me, with it being so dark he moved and crotched down I lost sight of him. I was looking then out of nowhere he grabbed me I tried to move the same time he did and we both went falling over the couch, sliding off of it, he put his arm out making sure I didn't get hurt and we both hit the floor. Me on top of him still laughing,_ _His hands came up and rested on my lower back right before anything happened the light came on and we both looked it was Joyce and Terrence._

 _"_ _Having fun" Joyce said smiling. We both got up and looked at each other. "Why don't you 2 get out of here go somewhere"_

 _"_ _You wanna go out with me?" he asked_

 _"_ _Ummm I don't know I don't have anything going out worthy" I said_

 _"_ _I have just the thing come with me, you go get ready" Joyce said taking my hand leading me upstairs to her room. We was in her room and she pulled out this beautiful black dress and a pair of shoes._

 _"_ _I don't know" I said_

 _"_ _Trust me it'll fit, Quon is going to over you in this dress I can help with your make up and your hair. You know angel the stuff he does for you is a beautiful thing, he does stuff to prove what a man he is well that's half of it,_ _the other half is for you, right?" Joyce said my expression showed that I didn't understand. "Half the things he does is to prove he's good enough for you. My son loves you."_

 _"_ _I... Did you mean..." I said_

 _"I didn't mean like a brother, he loves you like you are the only girl in the world worth knowing. He just doesn't know how to show it. Trust me I know my son but I will say this, if this dress doesn't make him tell you the truth then noting will" Joyce says. About an hour later I was dressed and this dress was beyond sexy_

 _It fit perfectly I went walking downstairs and right in to the livingroom and I looked and saw Quon sitting on the couch looking at his phone then he looked up at me, back to his phone then back up at me._

 _His mouth sat slightly open and he was staring straight at me, his eyes moving up and down my frame. "Wow." He whispered, barely audible._ _"Bree damn sexy girl, look at you! Come here." he stood up and motioned for me to come toward him. He spun me around and looked at me from all angles. Without warning he looked down at my ass, "are you wearing underwear?" He whispered in my ear. I slapped him in the arm. "What?! It doesn't look like... you're wearing something lacy under there, aren't you? No bra though right?"_

 _"_ _Behave are you ready?" I asked_

 _"_ _Yes" He said I put on my sweater and we left, the drive was real Ie we talked and laughed, once we got to the club I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to get in but we did, I knew Quon was a clubber at 18 but we got in once he spoke to the bouncer. Once inside the music was on point I stood there unsure what to do._

 _"_ _What to do now" I said to myself._

 _Quon leaned down to speak in my ear over the bump of the music. "Do you want to dance or something?" I nodded in agreement, removing my coat putting it on a chair next to where we was standing. Quon had a zip up sweater on over his black t-shirt but he left that on. He led me to the dance floor with his hand on the small of my back. My head was swimming; his touch gave me goose bumps. Soon we were in the middle of the floor, completely surrounded by others dancing to the music._


	3. Chapter 3

**_BREE_**

 _We were on the dance and I felt so out of place not sure what I should do so I just went with the music. I just swayed my hips to the music and smiled when I saw that Quon was watching me. We were close, but not touching. I came into more contact with the other people around me that I did him._

 _Placing his hands on my sides as he did to pull me closer. "You look amazing tonight." He said as his lips just barely brushed my ear as he said it. All I could do was smile I didn't know what I was going to say back or if I should say something to him. He kept his hands on my sides as we danced in rhythm with each other, our eyes locked together the entire time. I traced my fingers along his arms, thinking about how amazing it felt when they were around me._

 _We danced to so many songs but I noticed he slid his hands lower to rest on my hips. In response, I wrapped my hands around his upper arms, causing us to dance much closer while still looking into the other's eyes. Our hips ground together, getting me more excited by the second._

 _"I'll be right back, I've got to..." He said and smirked awkwardly "...bathroom. Are you okay here? I dot wanna leave you alone looking how you looking" he looked around then back at me. "I don't wanna have to hurt anyone here"_

 _I smiled, "I'll be fine don't hurt nobody go on be for you pee on yourself." I said he smiled at me, giving my hips a tiny squeeze; he walked away from me, stopping only briefly to look back. I couldn't help but smile. I stood there moving alittle to the song that was playing when someone touched my sides and I was about to smile when I saw it wasn't someone I knew._

 _"_ _Hey care for a dance with me?" a guy asked_

 _"_ _No thanks I'm here with someone" I said_

 _"_ _Oh yea" the guy said looking around then back at me. "I don't see him anywhere so his lost" the guy pulled me to him, I tried to move but he had a good grip on me._

 _"_ _Could you let me go please" I said pushing at his arm._

 _"_ _Not till I get this dance and maybe your number, fuck a number just come on and let's get out of here an I'll sure you a really good time. I wanna know what that mouth do tho" the guy said and this almost made me throw up. This guy had to be at least twice my age._

 _"_ _No thank you" I said I pulled back hard and all most lost my balance if it wasn't for whoever was behind me._

 _"Mind if I steal this one back?" The deep voice was unmistakable, even as he yelled over the music. The guy looked up a bit startled. "You alright?" He said into my ear I nodded, glancing up at him and then back to the guy in front of me who still had his hands on my arm. "Go on, man. This beauty came with me, and that's how she's going to leave, so you should probably let go of her now." The way he said it was clear he was going t go from 0 to 100 in a matter of seconds if this guy didn't let me go._

 _"_ _Fine but don't you leave without giving me your number" the guy said moving his hand to touch my face before I could move out his way Quon grabbed his wrist._

 _"_ _I won't say it again my nigga" he said letting the guy's had go, the guy nodded eyeing Quon the whole time while walking away. We started back dancing and I loved the feeling he was giving me, he was right behind me moving with me but not up on me. His lips were against my ear, letting me feel his smile. It sent shivers down my spine. "I did tell you, you look amazing didn't I?"_

 _"_ _Yes you did" I said pulling me backward gently, he moved in rhythm with me, my back flat against his firm chest. Once again his hands fell to my hips. I was grinding against him in time with the music, feeling his own excitement growing through his jeans. I wanted to look at him to see his face but part of me couldn't I was afraid if I did I would lose all control and do something stupid, he nestled his face in the crook of my neck, not kissing but holding me closer and tickling me with his warm breath. We were dancing having fun, we were here for about 3 hours, till Quon pulled me off the dance floor saying he was ready to go before things got to rowdy and he didn't want me to get hurt._

 _With that we left on the ride back to his house he held my hand while he drove, seething he never done before. Once at his house we got out but didn't go in he stopped me and leaned me up against the door._

 _"_ _You look so amazing tonight and I loved the way we was dancing the feel of your body in my hands and how you feel in my arms at night, and I just… I just wanna… Oh fuck it" he said before I could reply to what he was saying to me,_ _his hand was on the back on my neck pulling me forward and our lips pressed together. It was a kiss full of pure passion. With one hand still on my neck, he moved his other to the small of my back and pulled our bodies together. Quon was kissing me, kissing like he liked me no like he loved me. The kissed ended too quickly for me. I wouldn't meet his eyes; I knew he was staring at me he touched my face lifting it he leaned down to me again kissing, as his thumb gently touched my face. After e broke the kiss, we went in Quon went to the kitchen and I went to his room. I removed the dress and took a shower, after that I put on my own pjs. Walking into the room I saw Quon sitting on the bed but he wouldn't look at me. I stood there not sure about what I should do, so I turned and left the room, this was the first time it was an uneasy feeling between us. I went downstairs stopping at the closet and got me a pillow and blanket then went to the couch I made up the couch for me, and then laid down. I laid there with my eyes wide open, if I known that kiss was going to make him act this way towards me, I wouldn't have kissed him back. I laid there awake for an hour or so I knew someone came into the livingroom but they didn't say anything they just left. After awhile I still couldn't sleep, so I got up and put back all the stuff I used and went to Quon's room and looked in he was on his side on top of the covers, for him to have a king size bed he wasn't sleeping on it, He was by the corner of the bed. I walked in and grabbed all my stuff putting it in my bag; I left the room thru the window, closing it behind me. After leaving his house I got in my mom's car and drove all the way home._

 _The next day at school I stayed to myself as always talking to a few people who I normal talked too. But today instead of going to lunch I went to the library. And found me a book and sat there on the floor reading it. I didn't see Quon at all today, I made sure of it, I left for school earlier so I don't know if he came by or not, I had my phone cut off so I couldn't get any calls from him. I see that kiss last night was a big ass mistake. For the next 4 months I kept up with this routine and I rather liked it, other than Courtney popping up over my house making me hang out with her and Tee. I stayed to myself I even got a part time job but I was only on call when someone didn't show up, right now I was in my trust spot reading a book when someone walked to me, I didn't look up to see who it was I kept reading._

 _"_ _Hey" they said and I looked up and there he was Quon._

 _"_ _Hi" I said closing my book getting up, as he offered his hand I didn't take it, I stood up outing the book back._

 _"_ _Long time no see or hear." He said_

 _"_ _Yea" I said_

 _"_ _You were avoiding me for months. Why is that huh?" he asked_

 _"_ _I don't know what you mean? People grow apart at some point" I said walking around him but he moved and got in front of me._

 _"_ _Bullshit… You been avoiding me for 4 months now, I come by your house your mom o Carl tell me you're not there, I come to your window and it's locked shades down I knock on the window and you don't answer, sending all my calls to voice mail. What the fuck is up with that huh? Why you acting this way with me now?" he asked looking me in the eyes._

 _"_ _I don't know what you're talking about excuse me" I said walking around him leaving him there. During school I sat in class doing my work when someone tapped me and I looked at them it was Bobby, Bobby was always Ie to me we was study partners in class a few times and worked on the class projects together._

 _"_ _Hey Bree I was wondering if maybe we could go out sometime maybe get something to eat or see a movie I mean if you're up to it" Bobby said I stared at him, he might have been Ie but he could be up to something. "I just wanna hang out with you nothing extra please"_

 _"_ _If this is a game I don't feel like playing it" I said_

 _"_ _Not a game I'm for real, I'll call you tonight and we'll see when you wanna go out" Bobby said and I nodded. When school was done I went walking out to the car, but once I got there it was blocked by Quon's body. I looked up at him I would be lying if I said I didn't miss him cause I did._

 _"_ _So can we finish talking now?" he asked_

 _"_ _Quon" I said_

 _"_ _Come on you don't miss me?" he said smiling at me. I tried not to smile. "Yea you do I missed you 4 months without seeing my baby girl" he pulled me to him hugging me tight I hugged him back. "Come by my house tonight please"_

 _"_ _Okay" I said_

 _"_ _Good" he said hugging a little tighter. He let me go and walked away but turned back around, "8 not 7:30 I should be home by then see you baby" he walked away I got in the car and I looked over and saw a few girls looking at me giving me a dirty look, I guess they heard it all. I started up the car and was out of there._

 _Later that night I was at Quon's house in his room ate pizza and talked. He was setting up the game board and I looked at him._

 _"Wanna play?" he asked_

 _"What's the point, you never win." I said_

 _"I beat you once." He said_

 _"That time I was sick doesn't count." I said_

 _"Come on, what's the harm?" he said as he laced his hands behind his head. "It's only one game."_

 _"It's still amazing to me that after all this time; you still can't beat me at Monopoly." I said_

 _"Well, I have taken the time to develop other talents." He said_

 _"Yea, well, I've heard about your talents," I said shaking my head._

 _"I hear I'm actually quite good. Well," he added with a shrug. "At least that's what's written on the bathroom stalls in the girl's room, anyway."_

 _"Since when do you take trips into the ladies room?" I asked as watched as his smile widened, and he unconsciously puffed out his chest._

 _"Sometimes my talents lead me to the woman's bathroom. Sometimes the backseat of the car, sometimes their mommy and daddy's bed. I'm not picky; I go where the work is. It's part of the job description," he said as he shrugged his shoulders._

 _"_ _I hope it falls off" I said he looked at me raised his eyebrow at me._

 _"_ _It's 3 inches from the ground" he said I nodded._

 _"If you were three feet tall, you'd be perfectly proportional." I said_

 _I giggled loudly as he pulled a pillow off his bed and hurled it at my face. "Don't make me tickle you." He said_

 _"No, okay, seriously. Don't do it." I said and watched as he wiggled his fingers at me, making me squirm. "I promise, I promise," between giggles._

 _"You promise what?" he asked_

 _"That I won't tell anyone about your impossibly small dick!" I shouted as I tried to scramble backwards to get away from his approaching form._

 _"That's it, I'm gonna tickle you till you piss yourself." He said and launched himself over the game board, scrambling on all fours to try and get to me. He grunted as the little silver terrier piece implanted itself in his knee. I backed up quickly trying to move my legs out of his reach. I was nearly around the other side of his bed when he latched onto my ankle. Before he even started his assault, I was laughing._

 _"No, no, please, I didn't mean it," I gasped out between fits of laughter._

 _"You're only apologizing because I caught you," he said as he sat on my shins and started to tickle right above my kneecaps. He didn't understand it, but I was irrationally ticklish above my knees it was a fact that Dashard told him about and on a few occasion show him, me on the floor laughing till I was crying while Dashard proved a point to Quon using me as the example._

 _"Nooo!" I shouted as I tried to buck him off me, but I couldn't. He was planted firmly on my legs, and I couldn't move him. I tried swatting at him with my hands, but he was too fast for me. "Stop. I can't breathe. Please!" I managed to get out._

 _He slid up my legs and sat on my thighs. "What do you say?" he said in his singsong triumphant voice._

 _"You're an ass?" I asked with a wicked smile. He pinched my sides and I yelped. "Fine, DaQuon Jessie Jordan, you are master of all. Except Monopoly," I added under my breath. He pinched me again, and I squealed._

 _"You're not finished," he said with a grin._

 _I rolled my eyes before continuing. "You are smarter, faster, and better looking than me, although I think you look like a Lemon." His fingers hovered above me threatening another attack, and I rushed on. "You win."_

 _"Good," he said with a nod of his head. "You may always win at Monopoly, but I always win a tickle match."_

 _"_ _Whatever anyway you're not ticklish" I said fixing my shirt he moved to me smirking a little._

 _"Oh, but I am," he said into my ear as he leaned down over me. "You just haven't found the spot yet." I felt my panties moisten at the way he said it. Sitting astride me, staring down at me, he opened his mouth to say something when the buzzing of his cell phone cut him off._

 _"Aren't you going to get that?" I asked when he made no move to get off me._

 _"Nope." He said I watched him and wondered what was going on in his head, but I had to get something's off my chest._

 _"_ _You going to prom?" I asked_

 _"_ _Yep I am" he said "Are you going?" I shrugged my shoulders he nodded._

 ** _QUON_**

 _I moved away from her and placed myself back on my side of the Monopoly board. She watched as I fixed my gaze on the board and straightened my money. I didn't lift my eyes when I asked her who she was going to prom with._

 _"I don't know to be honest" she said rolling her eyes. "No thanks to you."_

 _My head snapped up. "What do you mean,_ _ **'no thanks to me'?**_ _" I asked_

 _"We hang out with all the same guys. The least you could do was put in a good word for me, but no." she said I leaned back against the foot of the bed and waited for her to finish. "You say nothing."_

 _"Well, what would you have wanted, Bree?" I added with an attitude._

 _"At the very least, a fucking date to my senior prom." She said I watched in amusement as she huffed while separating the Community Chest from the Chance cards. The pout of her lips was tempting as she tried but failed miserably to hide her grimace. I crossed my legs Indian-style and leaned slightly forward with my elbows resting on my knees. I reached out a hand and tugged on one of the long luscious hair framing her face._

 _"Why don't we go together?" I said wasn't sure how she was going to react, but why not? We'd been best friends for awhile, we wouldn't get on each other's nerves, and I wouldn't have to worry about Sarah, or any other girl trying to show me off like I was a prized pony._

 _Bree heard the words, and her movements stilled, but she thought I was only humoring her. "In your dreams Q, I'd want a real date." She said cause she didn't want pity, least of all from me. The words came out sharper than she'd intended, but still, she needed to stay grounded in reality, and this was borderline extra terrestrial._

 _"Fine, brat. I was only trying to do you a favor." I said Bree's eyes locked on her best friend's. I only called her a brat when I didn't get my way, I was pissed._

 _"Its not that I wouldn't want to go with you," she slowly started when my features didn't soften. "But, it's my senior prom. It's supposed to be special."_

 _"Who said it wouldn't be special?" I said barely above a whisper through gritted teeth._

 _"Come on Quon. We both know that me going with you would be just like me going alone. You'd be fine at first, then Sarah or some other girl would come along and I'd lose my date for the rest of the night. If I'm going to be seen alone, than I'd rather just show up alone. Besides," she said looking at me. "Bobby's been paying some extra attention to me these 4 months and -"_

 _"Bobby Jackson?" I shouted nearly making her jump. "What the fuck are you thinking?"_

 _"What's wrong with him? I was kinda hoping he was gonna ask me." She said_

 _"He's known as the Hammer, Bree." I said not liking the thought of her with Bobby._

 _"So," she said looking at me defiantly. The word flew out of her mouth before her brain had time to process it._

 _"So?" I grumbled, the vein in my forehead pulsing. "What happens after prom huh when he takes you back to the hotel room. Huh?."_

 _She looked at me for a few minutes. "That's none of your business and who said it would get that far?"_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry," I said sarcastically, "Big, bad Breanna can defend herself." I said_

 _"Of course I can." She said_

 _"Right, Bobby is 5'11 and 275 pounds. He's a linebacker, but 'lil 5'6 Breanna can defend herself." I said_

 _"Yep," she said, her voice trembling slightly. She could see the holes in her plan, but I didn't have to know that. "I just want a date to prom and he asked me out today." My eyes narrowed into slits, my eyes still stones. I was fighting to control myself, and Bree loved every minute of it. Her smile disappeared when I shoved the game board out of my way and sent all the tiny pieces slamming into the wall._

 _"Just a date, huh?" I said as I leaned forward onto my hands and knees. "Well what happens when the prom is over, and everyone's going back to the Hotel for the after party, huh?" I stalked toward her, trying to intimidate her. She didn't want to let me know it was working. Slowly, Bree began to inch away from me. "What happens when he grabs you and you can't get away?" She felt my steely grip latch onto her ankle. Bree tried to keep moving but she couldn't, my grip was too strong._

 _"Stop this, it isn't funny, Quon." She said_

 _"And it won't be funny when he bunches up your dress and manages to get his hand down those Little Mermaid panties I know you wear." I said just the thought of another guy touching her sent white-hot anger coursing through me._

 _"Quon, STOP IT!" she shouted. I was on top of her now, a far away look in my eye. She knew I wouldn't hurt her, but I was scaring her. She balled up a small fist and tried to hit me in the face. I laughed wickedly catching her hand easily. She started struggling in earnest now, trying to buck me off her, but it only seemed to fuel me on. She managed to punch me once in my bad shoulder, but I didn't stop. Instead I grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head._

 _"You can't even win a fucking tickle match. What makes you think you can defend yourself from someone that really wants something from you?" I said my face was just inches from hers as she sat trembling from both anticipation and fear. The weight of my body was now pressed firmly against her and she couldn't move._

 _"Fine, you made your point, now get off me." She said. I bent my head towards hers like I was going to kiss her I missed her lips. She held her breath and closed her eyes._

 _"Open your eyes," I commanded. She felt like she had no other choice but to do what I said. She opened her eyes and watched as I placed feathered kisses along her jaw. She moaned involuntarily and turned her head away from me._

 _I nibbled on her ear and licked my way down her neck and gently nipped at her collarbone. I teased and sucked on the flesh there enticing a hickey to the surface of her brown skin. I moved under her chin and kissed her throat relishing in how responsive she was. With each kiss, I could feel her body bucking, trying to get closer to me._

 _"Is it going to be this easy for Bobby, Breanna? A few kisses and you're putty in his hands?" I said_

 _"Get off me," she said with more confidence than she felt. She had to at least act braver than she felt._

 _"Make me." I said through gritted teeth. I was having a tough time controlling myself, and her squirming was driving me crazy._

 _"I hat-" before she could finish the sentence, I swallowed her voice with my mouth. My kiss was gentle at first, in sharp contrast to the controlling way I held her. She gasped into the kiss, allowing me to slowly snake my tongue into her mouth teasing another whimper from her. My grip on her hands loosened and I expected her to smack him, but she didn't. Thank god. For now, she wanted this as much as I did. She probably would hate me for doing this to her again, but for right now, this was perfect._

 _I nibbled on her bottom lip trying to commuIate to her just how good things with I could be. Her eyes fluttered closed as I began to pull away from her. I was only going to continue if she wanted me to. I 'd already crossed the line with her and hoped she didn't want to go back. I watched as she opened her eyes and her face flushed with color._

 _"I couldn't let you finish that sentence. It sounded like you would've really meant it." I said she blinked for several seconds searching my features for the truth. Her heart swelled as she realized I wanted this as much as she did. Bree opened her mouth to speak, but fearing what she would say, I kissed her again, this time not holding anything back. I kissed her until she couldn't breathe, then I kissed her some more._

 _I let go of her hands completely and she moved her hands to my face where she traced the strong lines of my brow and jaw. When her fingers gently brushed over my lips, I pulled her thumb between my lips and sucked gently. I felt her hips buck at the sensation, and she felt her heart beat between the apex of her thighs. There was no going back, and she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to. No doubt there would consequences like the last 4 months, but right now, in this moment, this was perfect. I was, enjoying the feel of her underneath me shifted my weight. I watched as Bree's eyes grew wide and she stilled. She could feel the heat of my length pressing into her hip as I shifted above her._

 _"_ _How do you feel about me? I mean do you care about me am I anything to you other than your best friend. Or is it just that you're not at all attracted to me, and I'm making an idiot of myself." She said_

 _A smile came a crossed my lips. "Could you not feel how attracted I am to you right now and 4 months ago? I just don't want you to settle for me, Breanna." I said_

 _"Settle? Quon, are you crazy. I... Quon, I..." she said_

 _"I love you, Breanna." I said the words burst out quickly, as if I had finally given up on holding them back. "I missed you and thought about you every second for those 4 months. I promised myself I would never tell you that, but... all of those girls, I wanted them to be you. You were too important, and I didn't want to risk hurting you or losing you, so I kept looking for you in every girl that I met hoping it would be satisfying enough to keep me from messing things up with you."_

 _"Say it again." She said_

 _"Which part?" I asked_

 _"The_ _ **'I love you'**_ _part." She said_

 _"Breanna, I am absolutely in lo-" I couldn't get the rest of it out she pulled my lips to her kissing me. I pulled back first pulling her up to her feet and I wrapped my arms around her kissing her, until we both had to breathe._


	4. Chapter 4

**_BREE_**

 _Standing with the back of his knees against the mattress at the side of his bed, he pulled me directly in front of him. "Breanna..." he said_

 _"Please don't... don't you dare question this." I said and stood on tip toes to rub my lips against his ear. "Think about warming me up while we were lying in this bed together. Think about dancing with me. Think about how my skin feels against yours. Think about my lips. I want you, Quon." I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, exposing his perfect abs and tattoos. Lifting his arms, he helped get it off and dropped it to the floor. The sight of his body made me feel weak, the perfection of it._

 _Cupping my cheeks in his hands, he kissed me, and started moving his hands downward until he touched the bare skin of my leg the day I pick to wear a sundress this happens. He was sliding my dress up, past my panties, past my stomach and my chest and finally over my head. It too went to the floor. The window shade was open, letting the moonlight and some glow from the street light in. With it, I could see him looking at my body now I was self-conscious as fat as I am I should always have clothes on even when I shower. Biting my bottom lip, nervously, I thought of all the girls he had seen naked, how much sexier they probably were than me._

 _I wrapped my arms across my stomach. "Don't," he said, pulling my hands away, "I want to look at you." He leaned away from me, to his side and reached for something by the wall. Suddenly, the room was softly illuminated by Quontmas lights that lined his window._

 _"_ _Quon please" I said slowly covering my body but he stopped me again with his hands this time._

 _"I want to look at you with the lights on." He sad his words sent a jolt through my heart, stealing my breath from me. His eyes explored me. "Breanna, you're... perfect." We were both on the bed before I knew it. He lay flat on his back with me on top of him. His bare skin was erotically warm against my own as he pulled me to his lips. Kissing me softly all over my face and running his fingers through my hair. Tentatively massaging my bare chest, he resorted to drawing me in to him, placing his fingers on my neck. Our tongues crossed each other's lips along with soft moans. Each time I pulled away even a fraction of an inch, he leaned forward to me quickly as if he couldn't stand the distance._

 _Before he could pull me back, I moved away and planted a kiss at the center of his abs, licking my way half way back up his chest before moving down again. He lifted his shoulders, watching me as I kissed downward to the line of his jeans. Looking up at him with every other kiss, I could see the lust in his eyes. My fingers began to work at the button and then the zipper of his jeans, undoing them with measured patience, watching him all the while._

 _He brushed the hair from my face with one hand, while caressing my shoulder with the other, not quite sure what to do with himself. When I pulled open the front of his jeans and pressed my lips gently against thin layer of black cotton still covering him, he fell fully back against the bed, sighing heavily. It wasn't until I started tugging his jeans downward that he lifted himself back up to help me. With my feet planted on the floor, I bent straight over and teasingly kissed his bare abs, running my hand over his covered erection. His breathing sped up noticeably, and he remained propped up on his elbows to be sure he saw my every movement._

 _Finally, my kisses landed on his underwear before I slid my fingers under the elastic and pulled downward just enough to free him. His dick was rock hard and perfectly thick, the skin almost silky in my hand. Very lightly, I slid my fingers over it, eliciting a small gasp from Quon's lips. He was smiling at me. Leaning down further, I ran my tongue from base to tip only to have my action accompanied by an appreciative moan. Wrapping my lips around the very tip, I gave a small suck before moving to lick upward again, slowly working my tongue along his eight inches._

 _"Oooh... come here." He whispered heavily, entangling his fingers in my hair and lifting me up toward him. He kissed me, running a hand over my breasts and smiling against my mouth. His other hand moved from my hair and ran over my neck, shoulders and back, tickling my bare skin as he went. I wrapped my own arms around him, still needing him close and not believing that this was happening._

 _We were no longer sideways on the bed, but fully on it lying length-wise. His hand left my chest and moved downward until he firmly gripped my ass, slinking fingers underneath my panties. I, however, knew it was still my turn to play. Breaking from his kisses, I moved downward along his body again before reaching his still bared dick. I kissed and licked every inch of it gingerly, enjoying the sound of his breathing picking up speed. Finally, I slid my lips over him, taking more than just the head in my mouth, slipping my tongue along. When I had half his dick in my mouth, I began to slide back up, pushing his underwear down at the same time. Not wanting me to break from what I was doing, he sat forward and managed to kick them the rest of the way off._

 _I was bobbing slowly, taking more of him each time I went down. "Fuck!" he moaned when my nose pressed against his tensing stomach. He gathered my hair and held it with one hand on top of my head, using his other hand to pull me sideways to him. As his dick slid in and out of my mouth, he ran his hand across my stomach, moving downward._

 _Once his fingers slid over the front of my panties, teasing my pussy through the fabric, I was moaning against his dick, trying to keep myself as quiet as possible. His touch was light, as if he were exploring something for the first time and wanted to test the waters, but this did not stop the muscles in my stomach from twitching and contracting._

 _Accepting my reaction as an okay, he slid his hand under the fabric and rubbed two fingers over my bare pussy. If his dick hadn't been fully in my mouth when he touched me, I likely would have screamed from the sensation. There was something very pleasurable in the simple fact of_ _ **who**_ _it was that was touching me. Still not done, he pushed one finger inside, eliciting a deep moan against his dick. I bobbed up and down a bit faster, needing him even more in that moment. Feeling my change in pace, he began working his finger in and out of my pussy with the perfect speed, making it almost impossible for me to focus on the taste of his dick._

 _"Oh my God!" I moaned pulling my mouth off of him and licked the full length of his shaft once, twice, almost collapsing against him both times. I tried again to wrap my lips against the tip of his dick which lasted only until his thumb found my clit. "Uhh...Quon." He turned me quickly, smashing his lips against my own to muffle my moan, continuing his assault on my pussy. My whole body gyrated against him, needing to feel his fingers rub harder and press deeper inside me. With an arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders, he kept me against him, his tongue tracing around the inside of my lips. He pushed me on to the floor right on my back. He sat up and looked down at his best friend like I was the only girl in the world._

 _"Little Mermaid, see I told you." He said playing with them as I watched his face, he picked up my leg and made sure he kissed a definite path to my pussy. By the time he'd reached my knee, I was trying to hold back my giggles._

 _He smiled as he shook his head. He kissed higher, and my giggles increased. "This isn't the part where you laugh, bae."_

 _I couldn't help it. "It tickles," I said bashfully._

 _"I'll give you something to giggle about," he said as spread my legs as wide as they could go, and without preamble began to lick at my throbbing pussy through my panties. My giggles died I quickly tried to move from him, but he held me tight, he went to do it again._

 _"_ _StTOP, DON'T DO THAT PLEASE..I DON'T LIKE IT" I screamed this made him sit up and look at me._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" he asked rubbing my legs._

 _"_ _No one does that got it, I don't like it" I said holding back my tears._

 _"_ _Why I'm soo good at it and you'll love it" he said_

 _"_ _No please please don't" I said started to tear up._

 _"You ok?" he asked_

 _"No." I ground out, "The only people to do that was my mother and Carl." clearly fighting tears. "And I don't want to think about them right now." I scooted back and turn my back to him. He moved behind me wrapping his arms around me, kissing my neck._

 _"You know I love you, right?" he asked softly._

 _"Yes." I said_

 _"You know that I won't hurt you?"_ _he asked softly_

 _"Of course." I said_

 _"You know I only want you to be happy, right?" he asked softly_

 _"Yeah." I said_

 _"Will you at least let me try it, just once?" he asked softly_

 _"Quon..." I said_

 _"I know you're scared, and I understand why." he said gently._

 _"Then why do you want to make me do it?" I asked and turned my head to look at him, fear and sadness written all over my face. It broke his heart to see me so distraught. He brought his hand up to my cheek and caressed it, pulling my lips to his. I relaxed and leaned back against him, resting my head on his shoulder._

 _"All I want to do is get you off with my mouth, and lay my head on your stomach with that look on my face and feel your fingers in my hair just once." He said and pulled me as close as he possibly could, wrapping as much of me up as he was able._

 _"I'm afraid, Quon." I said, letting myself go. "She would gnaw on my lips and bite my clit. It hurt." I whimpered, but didn't cry._

 _"Do you think I'd do that to you? Have I ever hurt you?" he asked_

 _"You haven't hurt me Quon, and I know you won't." I comforted him with those words. "But all I've known is pain when she put her face between my legs. I don't know how it could be any different."_

 _"Let me show you?" he asked. "Please let me try."_

 _"I..." I started to say, but trailed off. He turned my head to look into my eyes._

 _"I promise, if after you cum, you tell me you didn't like it, I'll never ask to do it again." He said Fear flashed in my eyes, but then they hardened._

 _"Ok." I said, bolstering my strength for him. I smiled. "But I kind of killed the mood."_

 _"I'm not so sure." He said returned his lips to my neck. "I've got a nearly naked girl in my arms, and she tastes delicious." I sighed happily and began to slowly run my hands of what parts of him I could._

 _"From what I can tell, she's still turned on. Her nipples are still hard." He said cupped my breasts, tweaking my nipples. I squirmed, grinding my ass against his erection._

 _"You're doing a good job of turning me on." I said and smiled. He turned me back around and I slowly lay on my back._

 _"_ _Relax bae I'm not going to do anything that's going to hurt you I promise" he aid and I nodded trying to get my mind off of what normally happens down there, I'm going to try my best too._

 ** _QUON_**

 _Looking at her I moved my hand hooking my thumbs in her waistband on her hips and hauling the last shred of clothing from her looking down lovingly at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and kept her legs crossed. She was afraid, but clearly trying to be strong for me. I stroked her face with my hand, leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead, then her lips._

 _"You're beautiful." I whispered to her. "I love you."_

 _"I love you, too." She smiled weakly. I looked at her and she noticed she said it back, I smiled at her._

 _"I'm going to make you cum harder than ever before." I said, smiling. "Trust me." I propped her head up on some pillows I pulled off the bed, so she could see that it was me between her beautiful legs, and no one else._

 _I climbed down and placed my hands on her knees. She tensed for a moment, trying to keep me out. I looked longingly up at her and saw the conflict in her face. She was fighting her fear with her arousal and desire to please me. Trying to both comfort and tease her, I ran my hands up the outside of her thighs to touch her hips and then back down again. Slowly she relaxed once more and allowed me to part her knees. Lying between her legs, I kissed up the inside of her thighs, around her pussy and rested my chin above her mound. She was apprehensive, her arms covering her chest, hands holding her shoulders._

 _"Come here." I smiled in what I was hoping was a comforting way. I took one of her hands and placed it on top of my head. She just rested it there, not knowing what to do with it. That was fine for the time being. The second she wanted to give me instruction, she now had a way to do it._

 _I took her other hand in my own, intertwining our fingers. This was so she could squeeze it for comfort when she needed it. It was a separate connection based purely on our previous declarations of love and companionship. My tongue in her pussy was, or at least I hoped it was, going to be a new sign that I loved her. I looked up at her once more and then lowered my head back between her parted legs. I gently kissed and sucked on her inner thighs, careful not to bite, though I sorely wanted to. She was so soft and smooth against my cheek as I did my best to get her ready for my first taste of her not covered by her panties. The closer I got the less of a kiss and the more of a lick I used._

 _When I finally got to that wonderful piece of her resting between her thighs, I paused. I gave her hand a slight squeezed and touched my tongue to her. I didn't move, I just held it there against her slick sex. Her thighs tightened on either side of me, but didn't close around my head. Ever so slowly, I began to run my tongue up and down. She let out a ragged breath and clenched my hand. But she didn't stop me. I slowly picked up both the pace and the pressure, minding to keep clear of her clit. That would come later. I looked up at Bree with my face buried in her crotch. Her head was turned to the side, her eyes screwed tightly shut. She wasn't enjoying this. Not yet at least._

 _"Breanna, look at me." I said, pausing only to speak before I retuned eating her out. She looked down tentatively at me, still clearly uncomfortable. I squeezed her hand and kissed the engorged lips in front of me. "It's me." licking a stray drop of her arousal from a lip. I returned my tongue to her and used it to spell "I love you" into her._

 _"I love you, too." She whispered. Realizing that I could both talk to her and pleasure her at the same time, we began having a conversation, me spelling into her pussy, her whispering back to me._

 _"Is it starting to feel good?" I asked_

 _"Yeah, a little." She said_

 _"Keep looking at me. Know that it's your Quon between your legs." I said She didn't respond to that, other than beginning to absentmindedly stroke my hair._

 _"You are the sexiest thing I've ever seen. You taste beautiful." I tongued out. Her hips were beginning to gently gyrate against my face, coating my cheeks with her juices. I still hadn't touched her clit yet. That was all about to change. "I want you to cum on my face. Cum as hard as you can on my face."_

 _"If you keep that up I'm going to." She sighed. She was loosening up, in more ways than one. I slipped my tongue inside her. She gasped in an uneven, charged breath at that._

 _"You like my tongue inside you?" I inquired at her lips._

 _"Yes." She hissed out. "I want it again." I smiled wickedly up at her and thrust my tongue between her lips again she bucked her hips against me. She pulled my head in with the hand I had placed in my hair she was urging me on, to put my tongue deeper in her she had begun to move on._

 _I squeezed her hand and feasted on her pussy. I had been eating her before, but now I really went to town, trying to absolutely devour her with my tongue. She was breathing heavily and unevenly, her hips twitching and gyrating as she let herself enjoy my efforts at her pussy. She released my hand and took my head in both of hers. I took it as a good sign that she let go of my hand. It meant that she was comfortable enough to let go, and I was doing a good enough job that she wanted to teach me. Wrapping my arms around the legs on either side of my head, I held her tightly and assaulted her clit, licking the hard little nub. She pulled my face hard against her crotch, arching her back and moaning in frustration as I upped the sensations in her pussy. I kept at it, sucking and licking gently but aggressively._

 _I released her hips and brought my hands up to cup her breasts. Her nipples became the playthings of my fingers just as her clit had become a plaything of my tongue. She had been teetering on the edge for a while, and I'm still not sure what pushed her over, her clit or her nipples._

 _"QUON!" She cried as she came. She clamped down with her thighs on either side of my head, pressing the soft flesh against my ears, filling them with the sounds of her muscles tightening. I feared for a moment I may very well have gotten my wish granted to die between her legs right there._

 _She pulled my head deeper into her crotch, grabbing fistfuls of my hair. I felt her toes curl along my back as she cried out my name, her eyes shutting tight as she came on my face. Her hips bucked and her tummy fluttered as she rode the peak of her orgasm out. Suddenly she melted back into the bed, spent and gasping. She trembled beneath me as I placed my cheek on her warm stomach, looking up at her. She still had her eyes closed, but placed a hand on my head and stroked it lovingly._

 _"Oh my God." She whispered, still trying to catch her breath. I smiled and began to softly kiss her tummy, waiting for her to calm down enough. "That tickles!" she giggled. Her eyed opened to look down at me and she absolutely glowed. I hadn't even touched myself and I was ready to burst, but I was intent on making this last. I sat up on my heels satisfied with the content look on her face. Bree looked exhausted and sated._

 _I watched as Bree's head fell to the side and her eyes fluttered closed. "Oh no you don't, we're not done yet," I said as I easily lifted her spent body from the floor and placed her gently on my bed._ _I smiled at her as I lowered my head to hers and captured her lips once again. Thinking I couldn't waste another moment for she might change her mind. Climbing in the bed with her._

 _Watching the expression on her face, I covered her mouth with mine again, kissing her deeply. My fingers found my erection as I began to pull at myself._

 _"I need you. Now." She said_

 _"You have no idea, baby," I said huskily. "How long I've wanted this." I captured her mouth again, ravaging her with my tongue. I poised myself at her seeping entrance, teasing her as I rubbed the head of my throbbing dick along her slit. Suddenly I thrust into her hard and fast enticing another gasp from my best friend as I pushed past her natural barrier. I stilled inside of her and kissed her neck until I felt her body start to move in the rhythm that would push us both closer to orgasm._

 _The friction Bree felt was indescribable as I slowly began to move inside of her. I pressed my length into her slow and hard, slamming my pelvis into her clit each time making tiny stars float behind her eyes. Bree's eyes shot skyward as I began to move against her harder and faster._

 _"This is my first time. I've never made love to anyone before." I said kissing her. The sounds of flesh smacking flesh began to fill the room and Bree began to pant my name. The pins and needles were starting again, and the look on my face was pure concentration. I pulled her legs up around my waist as I tried to get deeper inside my best friend. I was slamming into her hard now, bottoming out, and Bree's groans seemed to spur me on. I could feel her tightness threatening to milk me dry, but I wasn't done yet. I grabbed her hips and pulled her tighter to me. She met each of my thrusts with one of her own, trying to delve into the delicious friction she was feeling._

 _I leaned down and latched onto her nipple with my teeth, making Bree scream as her orgasm began to take over. The combination of pain and pleasure pushed her over the edge and she screamed her release for anyone that was willing to listen. She felt me pump into her body erratically as my release ripped through me. I let go of her nipple and leaned into her neck as I pumped rope after rope of cum inside her body, branding her as mine. I fell on top of her enjoying the warmth radiating from our bodies. I looked down at Bree's face and watched as her eyes began to close. With a smile, I flexed my hips, causing her eyes to fly open at the sensation of me still being buried inside her._

 _"Does this mean you're going to prom with me?" I asked. The vibrations of Bree's giggles started out slow until she was laughing uncontrollably. She smiled and kissed me. That was the answer to all my questions._

 _"Does this make me your girlfriend?" She asked. Her eyes were lidded. Oh so fucking sexy._

 _"Yes." I said_

 _"Oh, it's that simple is it? One fuck and I'm your girlfriend now?" She teased, a smile creeping across her lips. I pulled her to me, holding her against me._

 _"I don't want any other man to have you, and I don't want any other woman." I said '_ _ **My Man Card'**_ _has officially been revoked. I am now a pussywhipped bitch. But I am too damn happy to care._

 _"I don't want any other woman to have you, and I don't want any other man." She said against my sweaty flesh. "I'm yours, from the top of my head, to the bottom of my feet without anything left out." She looked up at me and stroked my cheek lovingly._

 _"You're beautiful, Bree." I said as I nipped at her neck with my teeth being sure to leave her with another mark. "Question me eating your pussy was it good?" Just because she came didn't mean that it was good._

 _"Thank you, for making me do it." She stretched up and kissed me. "It felt amazing."_

 _"So I can do it again?" I asked_

 _"Anytime you want." She smiled. "I might even ask you to do it." She returned to cheek to my chest and sighed happily. I pulled a blanket over us and held her against me._

 _"No one has ever made me feel like this." She whispered to the darkness, "I've never felt this good."_

 _"I'm glad I can make you feel so good." I said_

 _"Hmmmm. I love you." She sighed._

 _"I love you, too." I said_

 ** _BREE_**

 _A couple of days had passed since we made love and I thought he was going to be different but he didn't, he would occasionally whisper some sort of obscenity in my ear just after he walked me to a class, just enough to make my face flush and my mind wander for the entire period. He walked around the school all day with his arm over my shoulders and formally introduced me as his girlfriend to his friends on the football team those who I didn't know, and some of the cheerleaders. For the most part, they all seemed accepting, all but one cheerleader: Vanessa Hodges, a Class A Bitch that seemed to have been fucking since middle school._

 _"Ugh, since when have you dated so far beneath you, Quon? I'm surprised at you! Is it date a fatty day" Vanessa said directly to Quon as if I wasn't standing there._

 _I shook his arm off my shoulders and stepped towards her, causing her to take a step backward. "Excuse me, but unlike you, I've been accepted into five different colleges, two of which I never even applied to. My eighth grade ACT score trumps the one you're trying to shove at colleges right now as a senior. I'm going somewhere without having to sleep with my professors... can I say the same for you? I think not. That means I'm definitely not beneath anyone... especially not you, as of being fat I can do what you do and throw up my food after I eat it." I said Vanessa huffed and pushed past me and Quon looked at me with an unreadable look on his face. "What? She started it," shrugging._

 _"_ _Kitty got claws when it comes to her man" he said hugging me. 3 weeks went by and but this was somehow different... he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of me. When we walked, his fingertips would dance along my hip and when were we standing still, his arms were wrapped around my waist. Against my better judgment, I allowed him to steal kisses in the hallway between classes and I even sat on his lap in the lunchroom. And the love making we were doing was driving me crazy. And glad to say Carl nor my mom have messed with me, Quon would stay with me until they went to bed and he would hang out for an extra hour, just in case they came down thinking he was gone or I would stay 2 or 3 days in his room._

 _It was a week before prom and Courtney, Tracie and myself had got our dresses right now I was picking up my dress I had to get it fixed, I was standing to the side when I heard Sarah and her friends talking, then I heard one of them ask about Quon and I moved closer to hear what was being said._

 _"_ _Quon is fine" Sarah said_

 _"_ _But you saw him with that fat bitch right, telling people she's his girlfriend" a girl said_

 _"_ _Oh please who do you think I'm going to the prom with? Not by myself but with him he told me that he was doing that to make her feel better that her mom is a bitch" Sarah said and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I got my dress and went home calling Quon the whole time and since that day we started our relationship he always answered but today he didn't. I spent the whole weekend going to his house looking for him but I was being told he wasn't there and that they would let him know I came by. It was crazy out the blue he was ignoring me. That following week I went to school and I was hell bent on finding Quon and talking to him._

 _"_ _Trey hey" I said walking to him._

 _"_ _Hey Bree" Trey said hugging me_

 _"_ _Where's Quon at? Did he come to school?" I asked_

 _"_ _Yea he's here somewhere..." Trey said and looked around.. "There he goes." He pointed and I went walking towards him._

 _"_ _Quon, Quon can I talk to you" I said he stopped and looked at me leaned up against the locked putting his hands in his pockets._

 _"_ _Yea hey how you been, sorry I been busy I know you came by but I uhh, I had to work over time so I can you know" he said pulling his ear, that was his tell tell sign he was lying. I knew this Dashard always called him out on it._

 _"_ _Really? No really Quon… what's going on huh no don't lie what's really going on be honest with me. You need to tell me the truth" I said_

 _"_ _I am" he said pulling on his ear again._

 _"_ _What about prom Quon?" I asked_

 _"_ _Come by later and we can talk about it in my room okay bae" he said leaning down to try to kiss me but I moved back._

 _"_ _No we're going to talk about it here, what about going to the prom DaQuon?" I asked_

 _"_ _Bree stop ok we can talk later okay" he said_

 _"_ _No just say it I want you to fucking say it, to my face" I said holding back the tears._

 _"_ _Say what?" he asked_

 _"_ _I wanna hear you FUCKING SAY IT.. YOU USED ME JUST LIKE EVERY FUCKING GUY DID, MADE ME BELIEVE IN YOUR BULLSHIT AND LIES.. JUST TO GET IN MY PANTS RIGHT RIGHT! YOU FUCKED ME AND THEN TURNED YOUR FUCKING BACK ON ME RIGHT" I yelled_

 _"_ _Breanna keep your voice down" he said looking around then at me._

 _"_ _THEN TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH YOU'RE A COWARD YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T BELIEVE DASHARD WAS YOUR BROTHER… IT SHOULD BE YOU DEAD INSTEAD OF HIM" I screamed_

 _"_ _Stop ok please we can talk about it later" he said_

 _"_ _TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH! YOUR SO WORRIED ABOUT WHAT YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS THINK THEN TO KEEP BEING WITH ME YOU'RE A FUCKING NO GOOD LIAR… JUST TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH" I screamed hitting him over and over._

 _"_ _I forgot I asked someone else to go with me when I asked you" he said that's when the tears fell._

 _"_ _YOUR FUCKING SHIT YOU KNOW THAT AND I HATE YOU, I FUCKING HATE, YOUR JUST LIKE THE FUCKING REST INCLUDING Carl YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE" I screamed slapping him then I took off running._

 _"_ _BREANNA BREANNA WAIT WAIT" he yelled but I kept going. I ran down a different hall where it seem like I ran into a break wall, I looked and it was Bobby._

 _"_ _Bree are you okay?" Bobby asked_

 _"_ _Move" I said pushing him and running off._

 ** _QUON_**

 _The rest of the week was hard as shit, I looked for Bree but I didn't see her anywhere, I went to her normal hiding spots but she wasn't there and when I went to Trey's house I'd ask Courtney if she knew where Bree was she didn't answer me. She just roll her eyes and walk out the room, I even went to Bree's house but there was no answer, going to her window I could see her laying in her bed but she didn't answer me knocking on her window, she would pull the cover over her and I would sit there knocking for hours till I would just give up. I let the stupid niggas who wasn't really my friends talk me out of being with her. Not my real friends they loved Bree the ones I just hang with at school made me believe that being with Bree was going to ruin my rep and I believed them Dashard would be so fucking disappointed in me for how I treated her and broke her heart._

 ** _PROM NIGHT_**

 _I really didn't wanna go to prom but I did, my mom took pictures of me and Sarah but my mom didn't smile cause she knew I was supposed to be going with Bree. But on the way to prom I stopped by Bree's house maybe if I talked to her she would come to prom with me. But Simone said Bree wasn't there and if she was she wouldn't let me see her, this was the first time I saw Simone act like a mother. I left and went right to prom. Prom was boring to me so I drank and drank and drank I was good and drunk when I heard._

 _"_ _Oh my God look at that shit there. Ms. Piggy showed up and without a date" Sarah said as her and her friends laughed I looked and saw Bree looking more beautiful than ever the dress she had on_

 _I couldn't believe it. I sat there staring at her she smooth out her dress then when I saw Bobby walk next to her and wrap his arm around her waist and pointed to where Courtney and her friends was. They walked to them; the rest of the night I watched her, she dance a few songs with Bobby and 2 with Trey. I watch as she said something to Bobby who stood up and smiled then nodded kissing her cheek she walked out the ball room. I got up on unsteady legs drinking the rest of my patron._

 _"_ _Where you going? Sarah asked._

 _"_ _Fuck off" I said walking through the ball room and right out the door I looked around and wiped my eyes and walked to the girls bathroom and stood there waiting. A few girls came out I asked them if Bree was in there they told me yes so I waited and waited. Bree came walking out and I pulled her in front of me. "Hey"_

 _"_ _Let me go I don't wanna talk to you" she said trying to get away from me._

 _"_ _What the fuck are you doing here with The Hammer" I said pulling her with me to the elevator pushing the up button._

 _"_ _Let me go Quon" she said trying to pull from me. Once the doors open I pushed her in, getting on I pushed the button as the doors closed, I waited and waited once it dinged for the floor I pulled her off and went walking down the hall, I stopped twice at the wrong door, but then I found the right one, I unlocked it and pushed a struggling Bree in side slamming the door behind me._

 _"_ _I have to get down stairs move Quon" she said walking towards the door I was standing in front of it._

 _"God, just shut up!" I yelled "You come here with him and not fucking that's some bullshit" I grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to the bedroom.. She pulled away from me but it didn't work. I pulled her into the room slamming and locking the door behind me. I threw her on the bed, I looked down at her the fear in her eyes did nothing to stop me I was too gone in my feeling and in the patron. I climbed on top of her kissing her neck she was struggling to stop me. I was kissing and biting her neck. I grabbed her dress pulling it upwards till it was passed her belly button I yanked her panties off she was hitting me slapping at me but that didn't stop me. I undid my pants pushing them down, then suddenly, there was something inside her, hard, unyielding, uncomfortable._

 _Bree's eyes opened, she focused on the face above her. "What?" she breathed out, barely more than a whisper. "Please," she said a little louder this time, "stop—"_

 _"Don't give me that, you're loving this," I said, pushing all the way into her. She felt vulnerable, and exposed. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "It'll be okay," I started to move in and out of her despite herself, she didn't want to feel it, was too embarrassed._

 _"Stop," she said. I kept thrusting in and out of her. Two tiny tears escaped the corners of her tightly closed eyes as she orgasm. She clenched her fists at her side. I spilled my seed into her. Her face was screwed up like a little rabbit, her teeth squeezing her bottom lip tight._

 _"You're okay, Bree," I said . "Just—" but I trailed off. Suddenly she felt me slip an arm under her back and lift her just high enough to yank the cover from under her and place if back down, over her body. She was glad for the cover and turned on her side away from me, drawing her knees up against her belly. She heard me pacing around a bit behind her, but then after about ten minutes, or maybe it was an hour, I left, shutting the door quietly._


	5. Chapter 5

**_QUON_**

 _2 days after the Prom at school I still had the worst fucking headache I almost didn't come to school today but I did anyway, Bree she sat in the back of the classroom, her hands wrapped up in the long sleeves of her hoodie she thought about yesterday. She hadn't woken up in time for school, hadn't even woken up until late in the afternoon. When she had gotten home it was awful. Her mom was outraged, said she was worried that she had stayed out all night with Bobby someone she didn't know and Simone had watched Carl beat her with his belt._

 _The purple welts still stung a little, but not too bad. What she was more worried about was seeing me. Would I talk to her? She couldn't decide what would be worse, me saying something or me not saying anything. I walked into the room, looking particularly refreshed and happy. I was walking and talking to some junior intently; I didn't even glance her way. She stared at the back of my head all period, and was a bit concerned that I would suddenly turn around and catch her staring, but she might as well have not even worried about it, because I didn't look at her at all, not even once I was too worried myself to say something to her._

 _It was like any other day, like nothing had even happened. That was what she wanted, though, wasn't it? To get on with her life, forget the whole thing. No. For some inexplicable reason she wanted me to acknowledge her. She wanted me to take responsibility in some way, she didn't know how, but some way. She wanted me to look at her. Without even thinking about what she was doing, Bree stood up and in one swift motion, flipped her desk over. Her books went with it, smashed at awkward angles beneath her desk and the chair of the person in front of her. At the loud crash, all heads turned to her. She stared right at me, I was looking at her with the same curious, dispassionate expression as the rest of them._

 _"Breanna?" the teacher asked, wanting an explanation. Not having one, or at least one that she wanted to give, she turned and walked out of the room. The hallway was empty, and she made her way to a back door. Leaving through it, though not more than a few feet, she leaned against the brick wall. The tears were coming uncontrollably now. And all she could think was that she never cried, not the other night when I had forced myself on her, or at least not enough to count, not even when her dad had left. Why was she crying now?_

 _Bree felt arms go around her and she was being dragged up against a chest. They smelled good, not like the sickening smell of cologne, but like a fresh, clean soap. She cried into the shoulder that was offered so chivalrously to her as hands ran gently over her back. Calming down a bit, she pulled back, and saw it was me looking down at her. She didn't know who she thought it was hugging her, but I was the last person she wanted to see at that moment._

 _"Go away," she said on a sob, shoving me back from her._

 _"Bree," I said trying to hug her again I was so fucking wrong for what I did._

 _"Leave, I never want to see you again you hear me stay the fuck away from me," she said then started crying all over, falling to her knees; she sobbed into her hands, thinking about nothing but her own misery. She didn't hear me go, but the next time she looked up, I was gone. For the rest of the day I could think about nothing but Bree, all day long I didn't go to practice or the gym I went right home and sat in my room looking at the pillow she always slept on. I stayed in my room for hours, I even called her, texted her nothing. The next day at school I looked for her asked for her no one saw her I even went to Bobby._

 _"_ _You seen Bree" I asked_

 _"_ _No and if I did I wouldn't tell your ass, get out my way nigga" Bobby say pushing me walking by I would have fought him for that shit but I needed to find Bree. I check the whole school I didn't go to class but I went to all of hers then I found out she didn't come to school today. So around lunch time I left the school and went right to her house. Ring the doorbell and knocking like crazy nothing. I knew she was here her mom's car was here. Carl's was gone. So I went to the side of the house and climb up it right to her window. I looked in and I could see her lying on her bed with a paper and something else on the pillow. I tried the window and it was unlocked. I opened it and climbed through._

 _"_ _Bree please don't ignore me anymore, Bree" I said and walked around the bed and picked up the note._

 _"_ _Please try to understand this is the reason why…. Somewhere between our laughs, our long talks and all our little jokes I fell in love with him. There was a time when he made me happy.. He's the one I love, with every piece of my heart without him, I'm nothing I love him.. And I'll never know whether he really did love me. Please help me, my heart is broken I still love him though._

 _My world came crashing down, when I realized I was holding onto a dream that was never going to come true, I'm so confused should I smile because we're friends or cry…? Because that's all we'll ever be, breathing is such a task. When I don't have him though I feel like I should hate him for leaving me, I can't do it. I still love him; will all these little pieces of this wasted, broken heart of mine._

 _Everyday I look in the mirror; I see the same broke HEART! But the hardest part about walking away, is knowing he won't be running after me, tears are forever streaming down my face. But he wouldn't know and wouldn't care. TONIGHT when I settle down to rest, you can be sure it'll be him I'm crying over and I can be sure, it'll never end another lonely night, with empty dreams. So now you know the reason Goodbye Mommy and goodbye my friends Dashard I'll see you soon._

 _Breanna Temple"_

 _"_ _NO NO NO BREANNA, BREANNA WAKE UP, WAKE UP" I screamed tapping her face I put my fingers to her neck her pulse was weak, I picked up the empty bottle of sleeping pills. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. "Hello I need help my girlfriend overdosed on sleeping pills, I don't know how long she's been out ummm 247 riverside dr. okay okay thank you" I hung up the phone touching her face. "Breanna please wake up" I looked on her bed and saw a dvd case that said_ _ **'Give to Det. Dunwoody Here's proof'**_ _I looked at the case and then put it in my pocket I wanted to look at it and see what it was. Soon I heard sirens and I ran downstairs opening the door as they pulled up and got out._

 _"_ _Where is she?" the paramedic asked_

 _"_ _2_ _nd_ _floor 3 room on the right" I said they went running upstairs. 3 hours later I was sitting in the ER waiting room with my mom, I called Simone and told her she said she'll get there when she gets there. I just shook my head shocked at that she didn't care that her daughter almost died. In the ER they had Bree who is unconscious so they stick a long tube in her mouth tube down into your lungs to protect the lungs then another tube down into her stomach and pump it out which is gastric lavage. Then they didn't have to draw blood because they took the pill bottle and knew what kind of pills she took.. They then gave her naloxone and romazicon to reverse any narcotics and benzodiazapams she may have in her system. They also gave her some other medications to change her blood pH as that helps get rid of some drugs. They also increase the drug's excretion in urine. After all this they sent her to the ICU cause she was admitted to the hospital on a 72 hour hold for a mental health evaluation. And with that, she has to have a hospital admission for mental issues. They also stuck her on a ventilator for the next 3 days._

 _A week had went by and I kept trying to see her but they wouldn't let me, they said only family could see her, I heard Simone was here but didn't stay with her all I wanted to do was see her and tell her I was and I am sorry this is all my fault. I sat in the waiting area like I have been doing every day after school and after work. I had my laptop with me when I remembered the dvd I found with Bree, I finally wanted to see what was on it and once I popped it in, and it loaded, what I saw almost made my heart stop, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I closed my laptop packed it up and ran out of there right to the police station to go see Det. Dunwoody._

 _I got to the station and had to wait for him, a older white man walked to me and smiled._

 _"_ _I'm Det. Dunwoody you wanted to see me son" he said I stood up._

 _"_ _Yes I'm DaQuon Jordan my brother is Dashard Jordan and I got this dvd there something you need to see I was told to bring it to you." I said_

 _"_ _Come with me son" he said walking me to a back room we sat down and I took out my laptop and turned on the dvd, we both watched it. Det. Dunwoody stood up fast slapping his hands together once. "GOT HIM" he left the room fast calling other police officers. I sat there for a little while more like a few hours 5 maybe 6 hours with people come in and out of the room, men in suits who didn't look like cops then I heard yelling, I got up and walked out the room and towards the front._

 _"_ _What is going on, I wanna know what I am being charged with?" Terrence asked as they put hand cuffs on him then he looked at me. "YOU WHAT LIE DID YOU TELL HUH BOY"_

 _"_ _I didn't tell a lie Dashard had proof of what you were doing and why you killed my brother" I said moving towards him but another cop grabbed me. "Now what bitch?"_

 _"_ _Get him out of here" Det. Dunwoody said they took Terrence off and Det. Dunwoody walked to me shaking my hand. "I knew he was a rat but I couldn't prove it, you help us out a lot son thank you"_

 _"_ _It wasn't me my best friend had it, but thank you I need to go" I said I went and got my laptop giving him the dvd and I left feeling good that this bitch was going to pay for all the shit he did, I need to get back to the hospital and tell Bree the good news. I got to the hospital hoping they would let me see Bree, I went to the nurses' station._

 _"_ _Yes" the lady said_

 _"_ _Can I please please see Breanna Temple?" I asked_

 _"_ _Sorry sir but she was released 3 hours ago" the lady said_

 _"_ _She was to who her mom?" I asked_

 _"_ _No sir it was to a man and that's all I can tell you." I ran out of there hoping that it wasn't Carl who got her. Driving to her house I called her phone but she didn't answer her phone. I got out the car ran to her door knocking on it. Soon the door open and Carl opened it._

 _"_ _Where's Bree?" I asked_

 _"_ _She's not here" Carl said trying to close the door but I pushed my way through._

 _"_ _BREE, BREE" I yelled running upstairs right to her room I opened the door and her room was empty just her bed and her dresser. I walked in more and looked around all her stuff was gone but a scarf on the head board I took it and stared at it._

 _"_ _You know that girl has been a pain since I can remember" Simone said I turned around and looked at her._

 _"_ _Where is she?" I asked_

 _"_ _She's not here" Simone said_

 _"_ _Where the fuck is she?" I asked moving towards her she backed up out the room._

 _"_ _I sent her away I don't need to tell you no more than that no get out of my house and don't come back" Simone said with that I left, and every night since then I waited to hear from her, I drove by her house hoping she had came back, Graduation day I search the stands for her maybe she was going to be back for at least this but nothing, I lost not only my brother but my best friend also._

 ** _BREE_**

 ** _4 YEARS LATER_**

 _I was finally done about time, but I gotta do what I gotta do, I walked around made sure all the lights was off stoves was off and I went to the door setting the alarm and walked out closing locking the door. When I get home it's ice cream and a long movie like Roots or something long I don't know but it will be long, I got to my car and was about to unlock it when._

 _"_ _Breanna" someone said startled; I turned when my name was called and there he was in a Bape shirt on and jeans. Here was a man who had done well for himself, it took me a minute to realize who it was, and when I did, I didn't know what to say. He had gone off to college right after graduation, but I knew that he must come home for holidays and such. I had often thought about seeing him on the street, just strolling along, or perhaps at the movies or the grocery store. "Do you remember me?" I nodded he looked exactly the same, only a little older. "How have you been?"_

 _"What are you doing here?" I snapped out. I had gotten over my shock, and now felt an overwhelming anger._

 _"I—" He said but stopped, and I thought he wasn't going to say anything else, but then he added abruptly. "I came to say I was sorry."_

 _I snorted. "Well thanks, that means a lot," I said sarcastically, and moved to unlock my car door. He was beside me in an instant, blocking me from getting in my car. "Get out of my way."_

 _"Bree," his voice sounded like a plea, but he didn't move._

 _"Don't call me that and what are you going to do?" I asked looking him up and down, "Force me to a hotel room?"_

 _"I said I was sorry," he accused, as though by saying those two little words everything was okay and I should just forgive him._

 _"You've said what you've come to say, now get out of my way," I said, pushing him aside and turning my key in my car door._

 _"Stop and talk to me a minute." He said_

 _"What? What do you want from me?" I demanded, turning to look him square in the eye._

 _"I want you to forgive me." He said_

 _"It's not that simple DaQuon," I spat his name out like a dirty word "You can't just come find me four years after the fact, and say you're sorry. You expect me to forgive you to clear your conscience, and you can continue on with your big man on campus life. Well I don't forgive you. Now get out of my way," I said after he stepped back between me and my car door._

 _"Fine, it was unfair of me to ask you to forgive me. Breanna," he said desperately, "At least talk to me for a minute. Let me buy you a drink I wanna talk to my bestfriend."_

 _I looked at him incredulously. "Now why would I want to do that? Best friend it's been 4 years we aren't friends" I said_

 _"Maybe there's something you want to say to me? Get some sort of closure?" he said hopefully. I stared at him. I did need closure, but I didn't think that talking to him would bring it, in fact just seeing him brought to the surface emotions and memories that I had been able to bury. Still, it couldn't hurt to talk to him for a minute._

 _"Fine," I said, turning around and walking into the restaurant I had just left. I didn't turn around, but I could hear him following me. I unlocked the doors and opened it up, going to the alarm box punching in the code, I looked at him he was standing in the door, I walked to the side turning on the lights and motioned to one of the tables we both sat down I looked at my phone and then back at him._

 _"Okay, what do you want to say?" I asked_

 _He took a deep breath, leaned forward then sat back again. "Breanna," he said, lacing in fingers and placing them on the table. I hated the way he kept saying my name._

 _"I want to explain. I'm not trying to condone what I did, but I just want you to know that I'm different now. God, I was so young and arrogant and pissed off at the tie with a lot of liquor in me. I thought that every girl would want to get with me. I know that my apology isn't worth much now, but for what it is worth, I've felt guilty for it every day since." He said_

 _I found that hard to believe. "Why now? Why did it take you four years to come say something to me?" I asked and tried hard to keep my voice calm, not wanting him to know how much this conversation was affecting me._

 _"I tried to before. I've written you letters that I've never sent. I looked for you I did but your mom wouldn't tell me where you went… Where did you go all she told me was that she sent you away." He said I stared over at him. He was so perfect. I remembered when I used to admire him for being perfect, for having the perfect life. I wanted to punish him, to tell him how much I hated him still, but what was the point? It wouldn't make me feel better, not in the long run._

 _"I forgive you," I said. We sat there for a moment or so in silence. I stood up and walked to the door. He just sat and watched me, "I have to close up now," he still didn't move._

 _"That's it?" he asked._

 _"What else is there?" I asked he finally stood up and walked over to me, about to leave through the glass door, but then something stopped him. He abruptly turned around and opened his mouth, then seemed to make a decision._

 _"When I think about that night, I feel guilt but I remember how beautiful you were, how innocent," he said but he was standing so close that I could feel his breath he cupped my hair. Then all of a sudden he was kissing me. And I was letting him. He wrapped his arms around my new thinner frame yes I said thinner I lost a lot of weight since then, and I stood on tiptoe to better reach his searching mouth. The kiss was gentle and soft, but intense all the same. DaQuon pulled back and gazed down at my flushed face._

 _"Come home with me tonight," he asked, stroking my hair._

 _That seemed to wake me up from a trance. I pushed him away from e. "No!" I said, shoving him out the door I went and turned the alarm on and closed then locked the door he was still standing there._

 _"Why?" he said confused, after the way I had just responded to his kiss._

 _"I have to go home," I said, going to my car._

 _"You don't have to," he followed me._

 _"I have to go home now!" I said getting into my car closing the door starting the car, putting the window down._

 _"Can I see you again?" he asked._

 _"I don't think that will be a good idea," I said I then back up and drove off, during the drive I kept checking making sure I wasn't being followed and I wasn't. I drove home only making one quick stop then I went right home. Once I park in front of my house_

 _I got out reaching in the back seat I took Kash out and carried him inside, and right to his room I laid him down and pulled the covers over him. I just looked at him and thought about what happen today. I looked at Kash and thought how lucky I am to have him in my life; Kash Jessie Temple is my 4 year old son. I wonder if DaQuon would have did what he did to me if he knew I was pregnant with his child?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_QUON_**

 _I pulled up Trey's parent's house and smiled it's been a while since I been here, I got out the car grabbing my bags and walking in._

 _"_ _Anyone here?" I asked I saw Trey come walking around the corner._

 _"_ _Nigga hey man, glad you made it" Trey said dapping me._

 _"_ _I would be a fool if I missed my niggas birthday, shit I'm ready to turn up! Is everyone else here?" I asked walking towards the stairs._

 _"_ _Yea you're the last one to show up, go put your stuff up and come out back pre birthday party is starting nigga" Trey said and I nodded then ran up the stairs and walked till I got to my room. Once inside I took a quick shower. I changed into a pair of khaki pants and black button down shirt. I ran my hand over my hair and glanced towards the window. I had to take another look when a pair of long shapely legs leaning over a table. The legs led up to wide hips and thick ass hidden by a pinstripe skirt. My mouth watered as she arched her back to stretch and leaned back down again sticking that delicious ass out. Damn, who was that?_

 _"Come on baby, turn around." I whispered to myself and she kept her back to me. I could see her long jet-black hair pulled to one side of her bare shoulders. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt that revealed some little tattoo on the back of her neck. It has been too long since I has really wanted a woman. Most of the time the hunt came easy because women flocked to me, but I never really wanted them just by staring at them._

 _"Quon!" Trey said I turned to see Trey walking into the room, "You ready nigga?"_

 _"Yea, here I come" I said_

 _"Okay, we need to catch up with people and throw in their faces how good we are now." Trey said and as we both left. I stole a glance to the window and saw pinstripe girl was gone. Well, at least I knew she was going to be at this party. During the party, I mingled with the old friends and family catching up with some of the guys and girls who showed up. I could see Trey and Kendra his girlfriend dancing with each other on the patio along with other couples. I smiled to myself and I slightly envied my friends. They met years ago when Trey came down to visit me while I was off at a different college. Kendra was my next-door neighbor who helped take care of me when I got home sick or just needed a friend she couldn't replace Bree not at all but she was there. When they met, it didn't take long for Trey to jump on her. After six months of dating, she moved down here to be with him. I could see the love between them as they danced. One day I wished for something like again I had it with Bree._

 _Later, I found myself in the middle of a group of girls flirting with me. They were all offering to help show me around and to help decorate my house. The one pushing on me the most was Miranda; she was one of the girls I messed around with back in high school. Miranda was still a pretty, but I also noticed the fresh ring imprint on her finger. Miranda must have taken it off when she came to flirt with me._

 _"Damn Quon, I can't believe how good you look." Miranda smiled running her hand down my muscular arm._

 _"Thank you and you look good too." I said_

 _"Oh you are just saying that," Miranda giggled; "Maybe I should give you my number so we can catch up." she smiled seductively._

 _"Well..." I said then looked off and saw pinstripe girl heading into the house, "I don't think your husband would approve." Miranda face dropped as some of the other women sIkered, "If you would excuse me ladies." I didn't wait for a response; I just got up and headed into the house._

 _I had to catch her before I loosed her again. I nearly ran into the house and saw a couple of people sitting in the living room talking, but no pinstripe girl. Maybe she was in the kitchen, I thought as I walked in there. There was no one in here either. Was I going insane? Did I dream up this girl?_

 _"Great, I knew eventually I would be driven crazy." I said to myself._

 _"I didn't know you would be here." I heard a soft voice say and the click of heels approaching me. I turned around and saw pinstripe girl she had her head turned looking at something hair covering the side of her face. Then she looked at me and it was Bree. I don't know why I didn't notice how much weight she lost she was looking better than ever._

 _"_ _Breanna hey I didn't know you was going to be here" I said_

 _"_ _I didn't know you was coming Courtney said you was out of town" she said and I nodded._

 _"_ _I was but I got back in town just in time for the party I would miss my niggas 23_ _rd_ _birthday and this is a week long this too. But you look great by the way" I said she nodded_

 _"_ _Thank you, so do you" she said and looked at the girls who was waving at me; I just shook my head and looked back at Bree. "I see still a hit with the ladies they better watch out or…" she looked like it would hurt saying what she wanted so she just turned and walked away. Later that day I couldn't stop thinking about Bree I needed to talk to her. I walked to Tanya who's Trey and Courtney's mom._

 _"_ _Hey have you seen Bree?" I asked_

 _"_ _Yes she's in the office I left something in there for her" Tanya said_

 _I went walking to the office but stopped when I saw Jason, Trey and Jace talking._

 _"_ _I saw you talking to Bree damn she got fine I mean she was pretty before but she's fine now." Jason said_

 _"_ _Hell yea" Jace said_

 _"_ _I saw yall talking so yall cool again?" Jason asked_

 _"_ _Nawl she's not trying to deal with me at all." I said_

 _"_ _Well at least she's talking to you, I mean she don't even speak to her ex-husband" Jace said_

 _"_ _Ex-husband? I didn't know she was married what happen?" I asked_

 _"_ _I don't know much about it but I know she was married." Jace said I went walking off to the office I walked in and I saw her standing there looking at some papers._

 _"_ _Hey" I said and she looked up at me._

 _"_ _Why are you stalking me?" she asked I smiled at her._

 _"_ _I just wanna talk to you that all is that all right? You look good Bree" I said staring at her, I don't know for how long but I was staring She cleared her throat as I stood in front of the desk._

 _"So, how is your mom? I have wondered about her." I asked_

 _"She's okay I guess she married Carl and they invited me to the wedding but I didn't bother going." She said_

 _"Does she still hate me too?" I said sitting on the couch._

 _She sighed, shaking her head as I kept my eyes on her, "DaQuon, no one hates you." She said_

 _"You did or do, don't you?" I asked_

 _"I did. Believe me I did." She said_

 _"What was your husband like Bree? Just wondering." I said_

 _She was a little taken aback by that question. She never really wanted to discuss her ex with anyone, especially me._

 _"Well, um Derrick was a pretty good guy in the beginning. He was Ie and stable, just what I needed at the time. We dated for about 8 months before he proposed to me. A little after we got married and my business was really taking off, he started to change a little bit. We weren't as affectionate or loving anymore. He was hardly home and I could tell he looked at the marriage more as a chore then an actual relationship. I knew in my heart, he was cheating, but I didn't want to admit it to myself." She said_

 _"Why?" I asked_

 _She looked over at me as she saw that soft look I had in my eyes when I wanted her to push through and keep going. It was a look that always made her feel so calm, "I didn't want to fail at this. So, I put on this front like everything was good. It worked until I realized what I was doing I wasn't happy so we ended the marriage." She said_

 _"Did you get with Bobby just piss me off?" I asked_

 _"I did, I mean I liked him and I knew you wouldn't be happy with it. But Bobby knew he told me he didn't care and the day after what happen he came to the hotel and picked me up he said he knew something was up when I didn't come back. You did what you did to me just to be mean right?." She asked_

 _"Partially right?" I said pushing out of the seat._

 _"DaQuon, you are the one person I told everything to and you do like me that, you're no better than Carl you know that you was so mean to me."_

 _"I know what I said and what I did but that doesn't mean that it was my reason to break up with you. Hell, if I had it my way, we still would have been together." I said_

 _"I don't want to get into this right now, DaQuon." She said_

 _"No, I want you to hear this. I want you." I said_

 _"Please, you could have had it your way, but you didn't. You left me in that hotel room hurt and angry. You made me feel like everything we went through was a lie." She said_

 _"It wasn't. Everything I said to you before that night, I meant Breanna." I said then started to move closer to her which made her step back, " I wanted you from the first time I saw you and I still want you. This thirst I have for you I don't know if it could ever be quenched."_

 _"DaQuon, what are you doing?" she said_

 _"I don't know, I just..." I said_

 _"Well, I need you to know." She said and I stopped in my tracks, "I can't go down this road with you."_

 _"Do you love me?" I said reaching out and running my fingers through her hair. She swallowed hard as my touch was like fireworks surging all through her. Her body and heart was ready to say go but she couldn't. She had to get her self-control together._

 _"I have love for you yes because of everything that we've been through together. That's it." She said_

 _"Your eyes tell me that you are lying." I said_

 _"That's wishful thinking." She quickly retorted._

 _My hand slowly traveled down her arm leaving a burning trail, "Do you know how much it kills me to be this close to you and not touch you the way I want to?" I said_

 _"Then get self-control." She said then was about to walk away but felt something grab her hand. Before she could react, she was pulled to my awaiting lips. She wanted to fight it but in her head, she tried to fight it, but her body was winning this battle as she wrapped her arms around my neck. The swipe of my tongue against her lips drew her body closer to mine as if we were going to mesh together. I needed to have more of her. I pulled her against the wall pinning her between it and my body. My hands slowly moved down her arms lighting her skin on fire. Her body screamed in need as she felt the moisture between her legs. My hands grabbed hers and pinned them up above her head, breaking the intense connection. She saw my eyes as I stared at her chest moving up and down. I held her hands above her head with one hand and moved the other one down her body. Her eyes slightly followed my hands as they touched her and she could only remember how my touch felt without the barrier of clothing. She sighed as my mouth attached to her neck making her quiver. Her head was so clouded with desire that she couldn't form any coherent thought but focus on how good it felt to feel me once again. Why did I always make her react this way?_

 _My free hand pulled up her skirt as I finally broke the clothes barrier and touched her bare thigh. She moaned lightly as my clever fingers traveled up between her legs. She could feel my heavy breathing against her neck as my fingers grazed the thin material. I nearly came in my pants as I felt her wetness seeping through to my fingers._

 _"So sweet." I whispered in her ear before I nibbled on her lobe._

 _"Quon, please." She breathed. She wasn't sure what she was pleading for. She knew I needed to stop but her damn body kept begging me to keep going. No, she had to stop me; she just had to before she really felt my magic fingers. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm down her racing heart. "DaQuon please, stop." The words came out as a whisper but I still heard them._

 _"What's that, Breanna?" I asked looking up at her._

 _"Stop, I can't...we can't. We shouldn't do this." She said I searched her eyes gauging how serious she was. She was finally able to breathe as I stepped away from her. She nearly felt like her arms were stuck up there._

 _"What's the matter?" I asked._

 _"I'm not going to sleep with you in this office." She said_

 _"Well I can't think of a better spot." I said turning the side of my mouth up into a grin._

 _"Quon, I'm not going down this road again." She said_

 _"Bree, I know..." I said_

 _"No, you don't know you have no idea. I need to tell you about, I need to tell you about... We can't okay I just can't go there again." She said I sucked in my bottom lip looking away. She looked at me and thought I looked so much like a kid when I do that, but she quickly swallowed the feeling to gush over me._

 _"You're right Bree. It's just when I get around you, I tend to lose my head. I mean, you have a way of just bringing that side of me out." I said with a smile and she couldn't help but laugh._

 _"Well, reel it in. I know I'm so irresistible." She said_

 _"You know that how?" I said putting some distance between us._

 _"You are the one that use to tell me." She reminded and I nodded._

 _"That I did, but as I recall, you said the same thing. So, are you saying this old man has lost some of his charm?" I asked_

 _"Whatever Quon, you know you can still get any woman that you want. All you have to do is smile and you have them in your grasp." She said and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Except me, because it already worked once before."_

 _"So, you're saying I have to step up my game?" I asked_

 _"Just being serious now, Quon, what has really changed between then and now? I'm still the same girl that used to climb through your window just 4 years wiser with a little more added to my life." She said_

 _I sighed leaning against the wall, "Bree, I kick my own ass everyday regretting that decision." I said_

 _"So, am I a challenge? Trying to see if you can make me feel the same way I felt that day?" she asked_

 _"No damn it, I'm still in love with you." I said looking dead in her eyes. Her mouth opened and quickly closed it. This was the second time I said that. She tried to block it out but it still made her head spin. Her heart started beating out of control and she placed her hand over her heart to somehow quiet it. She took a deep breath and just swallowed hard. I just watched her reaction and the silence was deafening. I knew that I dropped a bomb on her but he couldn't hold it in any longer._

 _She sighed, "Why?" She said it so quietly, that I wasn't sure that I heard her right,_

 _"What?" I asked_

 _"Why?" She said_

 _"Why do I love you?" I asked_

 _"Why are you being so selfish and telling me this?" she asked_

 _"What the fuck Breanna? I'm trying to tell you how I feel." I said_

 _"But you are telling me that you are still in love with me?" she asked_

 _"I am still in love with you. I never stopped even when we broke up." I said_

 _"Right, we broke up. It's over." She said_

 _"Wait, weren't you just telling me the other day about forgiving me?" I asked_

 _"I told you, I forgive you, but does that doesn't mean I want to go back." She said_

 _"Look," I said running my hand through my hair, "I have an idea. How about we go on one date?"_

 _"DaQuon..." she said_

 _"One date, I take you out to dinner and then I will let you make all the decisions so far as how the date ends and where we go from here." I said_

 _"What's the point of that?" she asked_

 _"The point is, we just go out to dinner and I show you how I actually feel about you. That we actually have fun when we are together." I said_

 _"What makes this any different from the many times that we have gone out to dinner with each other?" she asked_

 _"Those were high school dinners with my family, this time it's just you and me. We settle a lot of things and have a Ie time with each other." I said_

 _"Alright, I have some stipulations: nothing by candlelight, no fancy smancy high dollar dinner, and no touching unless I tell you too." She said_

 _I scratched my chin in deep thought and smile, "Alright, I will take you up on that offer. So, that's dinner tomorrow night should we shake on it?" I asked_

 _She sighed and held out her hand. I smiled taking her hand, she smiled and tried to pull her hand away but I kept a tight hold on it. Her brows drew together knowing in the back of her mind that I was up to something. I pulled her close and kissed her before she protest. She growled in frustration against my lips until she felt the gentle caress of my tongue against her lips. I pulled away taking her breath away with the light brush of my lips._

 _She cleared her throat and looked up at him, "I said no touching unless I tell you."_

 _"That's only for tomorrow." I said and gave her that same dicky smile that made her melt and she had a feeling that she was in trouble. The next morning I went to the gym with the guys and but we got back just in time to shower and have breakfast._

 _"_ _Man this is so good" I said eating my food._

 _"_ _It should be Bree cooked it you know she's doing the catering for the whole week. Her business is booming." Kendra said after breakfast I was standing around talking to Courtney._

 _"_ _Whatever" Courtney said_

 _"_ _Yea oh I never did tell you thank you for telling me where she worked I won't lie and say I wasn't nervous about seeing her after for years, she looking good" I said_

 _"_ _You're welcome I can't stand seeing yall 2 not being all friendly till it makes me sick" Courtney said and I laughed._

 _"_ _Quon come on we going to shoot some hoops nigga" Trey said_

 _"_ _Talk to her about me smooth things out for me please thank you" I said kissing her cheek and leaving the house. The rest of the day I didn't see Bree I was told she was busy working on the menu for the rest of the week and working on other stuff. A little later I looked around for her I was told she was in her room so I found her room and knocked on the door, I waited and waited then knocked again._

 _"_ _Yea" she said_

 _"_ _It's me Quon open up" I said she opened the door and I was leaning on the wall smiling at her._

 _"_ _what's up?" she asked_

 _"_ _Nothing I didn't see you all day so I came by to see what you was doing and if you wanted to walk around the grounds with me they have that lake out back and" I said but was cut off._

 _"_ _Mommy, mommy can I open my new toy now?" a little voice said and I saw Bree look at me then behind her._

 _"_ _What?" she asked_

 _"_ _My toy mommy can I open it please" the little voice said and I stood to my full height able to look over her head and I could see just wild curly hair._

 _"_ _Sure go ahead" she said then took her time looking back at me._

 _"_ _Who's that I didn't know you had a son" I said_

 _"_ _Mommy it won't open" the little voice said_

 _"_ _Huh?" she said turning around more and I finally got a chance to see him_

 _Handsome little boy, something in me I don't know clicked or went off in me when I saw him._

 _"_ _Those are always hard to open there's a trick to it" I said pushing passed her and went to him; I sat down on the floor in front of him. "I can help and show you a trick to it"_

 _"_ _Yes please" the boy said giving it to me and I opened the toy real quick then handed it to him. "Thank you, I have more toys wanna see. What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Yea I do and my name is Quon, whats yours?" I asked_

 _"_ _My name is Kash like the money right mommy" Kash said_

 _"_ _Right KJ" she said we played with his toy he kept laughing at me, Bree was sitting on a chair in the room watching us._

 _"_ _Going to get my toys you not going to leave are you?" Kash asked_

 _"_ _Not going anywhere" I said smiling Kash walked to his bag getting a bunch of toys out, I watched as he fumbled with them but he was smiling as he brought them over to me. I turned towards Bree and smiled at her._

 _"_ _Hey instead of dinner tonight how about the 3 of us go somewhere together?" I asked_

 _"_ _Quon no I don't think that's a good idea" she said_

 _"_ _Why not it'll be fun hey Dollar wanna go to the zoo today?" I asked Kash the whole time playing I been calling him Dollar and he would laugh at me till I explained why I was calling him that._

 _"_ _Yes please mommy please mommy the zoo please" Kash asked_

 _"That's fine with me," she answered me, and Kash smiled_

 _"I'm gonna get dressed," Kash shouted and going to the room through the bathroom. They had the only room that shared a bathroom in the middle._

 _"Wait for me," she said_

 _"_ _I'll see yall downstairs in a hour." I said leaving the room happy going to have some fun today._

 ** _BREE_**

 _Kash was ecstatic the whole way to the zoo. You would think that kid had never been there before, I thought. I couldn't get over my son's endless energy and enthusiasm. I hoped that was something that would never change for him, as well as his ability to adapt._

 _"Hurry mommy," Kash said as he grabbed my hand and started tugging on it in his impatience to travel the parking lot._

 _"_ _Calm down they not going anywhere" I said laughing once we got to the ticket booth I started to go in my purse to get my money out but I was stopped._

 _"_ _I got it my idea and our date so I'm paying for everything" Quon said paying for the tickets, and we were inside, he turned to Kash._

 _"What do you want to do first?" he asked_

 _"The monkeys," me and Kash said at the same time, Kash's voice undeniably more excited than mine. I turned in the direction I knew well. The monkeys were Kash's favorite exhibit, and we inevitably stopped there first and last upon every visit to the zoo._

 _"Come on Quono," Kash said, grabbing Quon's hand. Despite how I felt about Quon and what happen between us I still felt my heart give a warm little flutter when Kash called him took his hand. Quon seemed to like it, too, because a sappy grin soon came to his face._

 _"Okay," his voice sounded as eager as Kash's, "lead the way." We went walking around the zoo Kash was in heaven and him and Quon talked like they was old friends and Kash had questions and Quon had the answers some I was sure he made up but Kash didn't know. We had to have been here for about 2 hours till we finally sat down to eat while Kash ran around playing._

 _"_ _Kash slow down come eat please" I said_

 _"_ _Let him play he can eat once he gets tired" he said I looked at him as he watched Kash run around he was smiling._

 _"_ _Then he won't eat" I said Quon looked at me and smiled._

 _"_ _I got a question" he said I nodded "I wanted to know the dvd why didn't you turn it in?"_

 _"_ _Dashard gave it to me the day he died well he sent me a email video and all the stuff he knew he made sure I knew and I kept it all then put all the videos on one disc and he told me that I would know when to turn it in, for me not to go on emotion or revenge to go by my heart and that's why I kept it so long" I said_

 _"_ _Yea if I would have had it I would have turned it in or blackmailed him with it. But I came to your house the day you went home your mom said she sent you away…Where did you go?" he asked I knew we was going to talk about this._

 _"_ _My mom sent me to an academy for trouble teens, I stayed for like 3 days then my dad came and got me. Moved with him across town it was just the 2 of us and I found out that he been asking for me to move with him ever since he left but my mom wouldn't let me, I would have been totally different had another better life." I said_

 _"_ _Yea but you wouldn't have met me or Dashard if you went to stay with your dad... I can't imagine you not in my life" he said reaching over touching my hair. "Why did you call me or come by?"_

 _"_ _Why did you force yourself on me and rape me?" I asked and he looked at me "Can't answer that well that's why I didn't contact you, you broke my heart" I said_

 _"_ _I… Does Dollar's father come around?" he asked I felt my heart beat pick up. "I mean is his father in his life?"_

 _"_ _No" I said and I opened my mouth to tell him he is his father but I closed it back. I turned my head to look at Kash he was going down the slide head first and I laughed._

 _"You always had such a beautiful laugh." He said_

 _"Thanks," I said_

 _"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. It's just that I'm having a Ie time." He said I look up at him. His eyebrows were pushed together in the exact way Kash's would go when he wanted to be completely earnest about something. If things continued like this, I might be persuaded to tell him about Kash, but then what would happen? He would just be angry that I had kept it from him for this long, and he would have a right to be. No, I had to stay strong and keep my secret._

 _"I've thought about you a lot since high school ended. I know it might be unreasonable for me to ask you, but I thought we could get to know each other again and become bestfriend's again. I thought we might start some sort of relationship." He said_

 _"I don't know, this is all going so fast. I need more time," I said_

 _"Of course, of course," he agreed, gently. "It was unfair of me just to show up like this. I expected too much too soon out of you, we'll just take it slow. Okay?" he asked. I nodded_

 _"_ _Quon push me, push me" Kash said_

 _"_ _I'll be back" he said getting up going to Kash pushing him on the swing both of them was laughing cause Quon was tickling him. I watched as they laughed and they laughed alike. I cleaned up where we were eating at and we were off to see more of the animals. The whole day was pretty wonderful I felt like we were a real family. At the end of the day, Quon ended up carrying a sleepy Kash, the boy's little head resting on his father's shoulder. I couldn't stop staring at the two people who meant more to me in the world than anyone else. I know I was and am not happy with Quon right now but part of me he still held he was my best friend._

 _We walked around the zoo a little more and went to the gift shop grabbing a few things for a sleepy Kash then we left. The ride back to the house was a long one but I kept myself awaked the whole drive. We pulled up to the house getting I went to get Kash but Quon stopped me picking Kash up I watch how gentle he was with him, it made my heart melt._

 _"He's had a long day, sleepy little thing," I said affectionately, stroking Kash's hair and kissing the top of his head. I disconcertedly found that I wanted to do the same to Quon. He carried the little boy into his room and tucked him in I stood there and watched as he took his shoes off of him, tucking him in Quon kissed his forehead. I went to my room kicking off my shoes when Quon walked into the room. Would he try to sleep with me again? I wondered. Would I let him?_

 _"I really enjoyed today," He finally said._

 _"Me too," I said_

 _"I'm glad," he said, taking a step closer to me. "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday in the office." I didn't say anything, only stared at him in amazement. "I know it was completely my fault. I shouldn't have tried to push you." His voice was full of chagrin. "I know now that I can't take you for granted, you're still wary of me, and that's completely understandable."_

 _"_ _Ummm" I said still couldn't get the words out. He was slowly approaching me as he spoke; as though I were a wild animal that he was afraid might bolt if he moved too fast. He was right in front of me now._

 _"Just let me prove to you that I won't push you. Let me earn your trust back," he said then hesitantly lifted his hands, gauging my reaction. I too confused to move. He was treating me as cautiously as he would a live bomb. He put his hands on my waist and took a step forward, hugging my unresisting body. When I didn't try to pull away, he let out a long breath. "Let me hold you tonight, okay? Nothing more, I promise." He looked down at my face and I could only manage to nod. "Get in bed," pushing me the step it took for me to reach the bed. I obediently climbed in under the covers and watched him. He had taken his shoes off, and now he pulled off his shirt, revealing his lean, muscled chest. He unbuckled his belt and kicked his pants off to join his discarded shirt. In nothing but his boxers, he climbed into bed beside me. Eagerly he took me and pulled me back into his arms, molding my body into his._

 _"Comfortable?" he asked_

 _"Yes." I said, the most comfortable I thought I had ever been. It was like 4 years ago lying in the bed with him, and then he did it he moved his hand on top of mine and rubbed them._

 _"_ _Always so cold" he said in my ear._

 _A few hours later I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen where I saw Courtney and we started talking while she was making herself a midnight snack._

 _"_ _So what did you do last night I didn't see you?" she asked_

 _"_ _I went to the zoo with Kash and Quon" I said Courtney face lit up._

 _"_ _You told him you told him what did he say? Is he mad?" she asked_

 _"_ _I didn't tell him yet" I said_

 _"Breanna! Why?" she groaned out._

 _"I-I. We weren't dating or anything, he went to college and I was pregnant and in school. He—he wasn't part of my life." I said_

 _"You have to tell him," Courtney whispered vehemently, "Bree, he deserves to know he has a son, and once more, he can help pay for the things Kash needs." She says_

 _"No!" I said desperately, "What if he tries to take him away?" I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks now._

 _"Oh Bree," she said grabbed me and hugged me_

 _"_ _I'm going to tell him I just need time" I said me and her sat there talking about random things till I went back to my room I checked on Kash he was knocked out. I went to my room and changed into my pjs and stood there not sure if I wanna get back in the bed. I was rubbing my hands together I was cold, I heard the bed move and I looked Quon was now sitting up looking at me, then his eyes roamed my body._

 _"Don't look so scared," He demanded harshly from where he sat on the bed._

 _"I'm not scared," I said defensively, but the slight tremor in my voice gave me away._

 _Quon suddenly stood up from the bed and walked over to me. "It doesn't have to be like this," he said gently, wrapping his arms around my waist, "You were happy with me, before. I can make you happy again." He tugged me gently over to the bed. I let his stronger body control mines, letting him gently push me back down onto the bed._

 _"W-wait," I said when he started to kiss my neck._

 _"Stop thinking so much," he said gently, stroking my hair. "Just relax." He was being gentle, but still I couldn't get my anxiety to pass. My body wanted him to make love to me, but I couldn't get my head to stop screaming_ _ **"no!"**_

 _"Stop it," I said, pushing him away from me and sitting up._

 _"I don't get it, Bree you enjoyed this before." he growled angrily, sitting inches from me. I couldn't take his close proximity, and stood up._

 _"A lot has changed and I just can't you don't get it." I said_

 _He also popped to his feet. "You kept my…. " He said but stopped himself for some reason. Then he seemed to calm down, getting himself back under a tenuous control. "Can't we just forgive each other? Start anew?"_

 _I looked at him, incredulous. "Start over again? We can't just keep pretending like the past never happened. I can't forget that easily." I said_

 _"So that's it, is it? You still haven't forgiven me for what happened four years ago? Even after what we did today you can't see that I'm the same Quon from before" he said_

 _I shook my head in denial. I hadn't meant that, not at all. He took it as a confirmation, though. "Quon you gotta understand" I said but was cut off._

 _"Bree—" his voice was pleading as he took a step toward me. I automatically took as step in back. This seemed to enrage him more than anything else, and he stomped toward me in three long strides. He grabbed my shoulders, pulling me roughly against his chest. "You gave yourself to me. Remember that" His voice was full of accusation. "You wanted me to make love to you, and you enjoyed it. Don't pretend like you don't forgive me. Don't pretend like you don't want me."_

 _He bent his head and angrily started kissing me. I stood pliant in his arms, hating what he was doing, refusing to kiss him back. Quon seemed to sense my passive resistance, and he gentled his kiss. He started coaxing my mouth, his kiss full of passion now, instead of anger. He encouraged me to kiss him back, teasing my lips. I had to struggle not to respond now, but I managed. I wouldn't give into him that easily. He pulled his head back, not loosening his grip on my shoulders, though._

 _"Are you going to rape me again?" I asked my voice was full of acid. Quon abruptly released my, stumbling backwards. I knew I had hurt him, but I didn't care. He kicked the bed as hard as he could, and then stomped out of the room. How had things gone so wrong? I knew it was my fault, Quon had been more than willing to forgive and forget. Why couldn't I do the same also? Why couldn't I make love to him?_

 _I climbed into the bed that he had just held me in, it reminded me of when we were still happy together. I couldn't fall asleep for the longest time that night I kept thinking about our friendship. How would I be able to survive the rest of the week? Things couldn't go on this way forever, could they? I woke up that morning around 8 or 8:30 to giggling and I sat up slow an got out of bed going into the bathroom washing my face I went to Kash's room and there I saw it. Kash was sitting on Quon lap watching something on his phone. I need to try to give him a chance for Kash's sake and I need to tell him he's Kash's father._


	7. Chapter 7

**_QUON_**

 ** _*FLASH BACK BEFORE THE ZOO*_**

 _"_ _I'll see yall downstairs in a hour." I said leaving the room happy going to have some fun today. I went to my room and went looking through my bag pulling out stuff to wear when my door opened up. And my mom come walking in, I looked at her and smiled. We been through a lot I remember the day she found out that Terrence did kill Dashard and planted that shit on him and how Terrence was walking with drug dealers and clearing out other drug dealers so his could make money, of course getting his 30% out of it. When my mama found out she went crazy stayed in her room for days called herself a fool for believing him and not me. I won't lie and say I wasn't mad at her cause I was we didn't speak for a few days after that, till be both finally broke and had to embraces each other and be strong for the other and for my sisters. Terrence tried to lie his way out of it to my mom calling her begging her to come see him and still be with him of course she didn't._

 _"_ _So what are you doing today I was thinking maybe we could go do something I don't know anything" mama said_

 _"_ _I wish you would have said something sooner but I'm going to the zoo with Bree and Kash" I said smiling thinking about Kash that boy had something in him that made me draw to his quick._

 _"_ _Yea that sounds like fun" mama said_

 _"_ _Yea can't wait something about him that I just need to be around him, he makes me smile on the inside I feel all I don't know" I said_

 _"_ _Like he's apart of you?" mama asked_

 _"_ _Yea crazy as that sounds" I said_

 _"_ _Has she told you anything about him?" mama asked_

 _"_ _No I didn't even know she had a son till I came to the room to talk to her" I said_

 _"_ _You know he's 4 years old right?" mama asked_

 _"_ _Yea smart 4 years old talked my head off while we was playing." I said smiling then I was thinking about it. 4 years old if he's 4 there's no way her ex-husband can be his father 4 years ago I was with her, I looked at my mama who was looking at me as if she was reading my mind. "No"_

 _"_ _Hmmm" mama said_

 _"_ _When's his birthday?" I asked_

 _"_ _February 13" mama said I started counting backwards, and it ended on May. Then it hit me I knew it. "He's mine, he's my son when did you meet him?"_

 _"_ _2 years ago when she started her catering business and Tanya called me told me about the grand opening and we went that's when I saw him, icing all over his face with those browns eyes I knew, I held him and I knew….." mama said but I cut her off._

 _"_ _That he was your grandson, my son? Why didn't she tell me? Why did you tell me?" I asked walking to my mother, she touched my face._

 _"_ _It wasn't my place to tell you, I was hoping that she would and I see she didn't but now you know" mama said_

 _"_ _Yea Kash is mine and I want him" I said_

 _"_ _You're not planning on taking him from her are you?" mama asked_

 _"_ _Never I just want to be in his life as his father and be a family with her" I said_

 _"_ _Are you going to tell her you know?" mama asked_

 _"_ _No not now I'm going to give her until the end of the week to tell me and if she doesn't that's when I'll tell her I know he's mine" I said_

 _"_ _Okay good plan, give mommy a hug" mama said I hugged her tight. "Now go finish getting ready so you can go out with your family" I watch her smile and it matched mine, my family my son, now I couldn't wait to get to him._

 ** _*FLASH BACK ENDS*_**

 _"_ _That's a funny face Quono" Kash said giggling in my lap, I had the camera on we was looking at ourselves making faces._

 _"_ _Well your face is funny without making one" I laughed and flicking his lip and he laughed doing it back to me._

 _"_ _Mommy hey look we making faces" he said making another face at me, I made on back. "Come here" he pulled my head to him and my ear to his mouth. "Mommy is looking at us."_

 _"_ _Is she still looking?" I asked he looked at her then back at the camera nodding yes. "She mad or happy?" he looked at her then back at the camera._

 _"_ _Happy" he said and I nodded then looked at her she did look happy for someone who was mad at me hours ago, what changed?_

 _"_ _Morning" she said_

 _"_ _Morning Bree" I said getting up picking Kash up with me, he wrapped his arms around my neck still holding on to my phone._

 _"_ _So have yall had breakfast yet?" she asked_

 _"_ _Nope we was waiting on you" I said_

 _"_ _I had a cupcake" he said she looked at him then me, I tried not to smile._

 _"_ _You gave him a cupcake before breakfast?" she asked_

 _"_ _NO... This kid lies a lot I didn't give you a cupcake did I?" I asked him looking at him._

 _"_ _No you gave me a cupcake and a cookie but you said pinky swear not to tell that part" he said smiling._

 _"_ _Quon!" she said and I buried my face in his hair laughing then I looked at her._

 _"_ _And he gave me-" he said but was cut off by me putting my hand over his mouth._

 _"_ _Don't listen to him he lies a lot, let's go have breakfast" I said opening the door walking out she was following us. "You don't know what pinky swear means?" he giggled as I tickled him, just like Bree so ticklish. We got to the kitchen and Bree went and started pulling things out and making us breakfast. We talked and laughed more so me and Dolla Bree just laughed at us. Once she was done and made our plates, me and Dollar both looked at our plates and at the same time turned it counter clockwise, picking up our cups moving it to the right side of the plate, after saying grace we both got food on our forks then smelled it and started to eat. Bree watched and couldn't take her eyes off of us, cause she was watching us do the same thing and it was all too real to her that I am his father and she knows I do this with all the times we ate together._

 _"_ _I was thinking about going to the mall cause I need to get Trey's gift for him" I said eating my food._

 _"_ _Me too I forgot his gift at my house so I have to go get another one mind if we tag along?" she asked and I looked at her and nodded._

 _"_ _Sure I don't mind" I said and Dollar took some bacon off my plate and I looked at him he just giggled eating it. "Stealer" he giggled some more._

 ** _BREE_**

 _After I showered and got Kash ready we all were out the door going to the mall. Once at the mall we went to so many different stores it looked like he was shopping for himself seems like every store we went to he brought something for him He went into a few stores without me while I went the other way but we met backup at a kids clothing store, Kash made me go in there._

 _"_ _KJ put that back no you don't need it" I said taking the jacket from him putting it back._

 _"_ _Money please Quon I want it" Kash said getting the jacket taking it to Quon who looked at it and held on to it._

 _"_ _He don't need it I can't afford that it's $300 for a child jacket" I said trying to get it from him._

 _"_ _Nawl I'll get it for him whatever my man wants" he said slapping hands with Kash who was smiling._

 _"_ _I don't need you spoiling him Quon" I said hands on my hips_

 _"_ _Calm down he's going to need it when it gets cold right so he needs it" He said we went to a different store after he spent at least $1000 on Kash which I tried my hardest to stop him but it didn't work. But we finally picked out something for Trey. On the way back to the house Quon asked me out to dinner I wanted to say no and I wanted to say yes and I knew we needed to talk not around other people so I said yes. Back at the house once inside Kash took off running to go play with Tee and TJ Trey's son. I follow Quon upstairs to the my room as he opens the door he walks in and sits the bag down next to the bed I stand at the door and he walks to the door and stands there in front of me he looks at me and touches my face I look up at him and he smiles at me which causes me to smile back and he leans down to me._

 _"_ _When you look at me like that I wanna kiss you" he says I touch his hand and slowly rub my lips cross his fingers I look at him… I wanted to kiss him so bad I wanted to wrap my arm around him so bad and just feel what I could feel but then I came back to me and what he did and wasn't there for Kash birth or the last 4 years and this made me move away from him._

 _"_ _I'm going to take a nap then when I wake up I'll take a shower and see if Courtney will watch Kash for me is that good?" I asked as I kicked off my shoes and picked up my bags I started looking thru them for something to wear._

 _"_ _Uh yea bae that's good, if you need me I'll be in my room" he says and I look at him he smiles then closes the door behind him. After sleeping for 3 maybe 4 hours I spoke with Courtney she said yea she'll watch Kash and they was going somewhere tonight and might not be back till the morning I was fine with that, after that I took out some black leggings and a pink and red crop top I took out matching bra and panties took it with me as I went into the bathroom once in the shower I started to cry. I was so emotional only because my son needs his father and he wasn't there for any of his firsts and I have all these thoughts about Quon the man I fell in love with… After about 45 minutes later I was out of the shower and all dried off had on my bra and panties. I dried my hair and was curling it I walked out the bathroom to get dressed when I walk to the bed and saw the clothes I had picked out wasn't there but in its place was a black dress, a purse and gold red bottoms._

 _The clothes were beautiful and I knew he spent a lot of money for all of this he didn't have to do it but I will have to thank him for this._

 ** _QUON_**

 _I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and hoping she put on the dress I had got her. I heard a sound and I looked up saw Bree standing at the top of the stairs and I just smiled at her. The dress was fitting perfectly on her I watched her as she came all the way down stairs and just smiled at me._

 _"_ _You look so beautiful Breanna" I said and lean down to her and kissed her on the cheek._

 _"_ _Thank you and your very handsome DaQuon and thank you for the clothes perfect fit." She says I take her hand and we walk to the door and leave. The car ride she was real quiet and she either looked out of the window or was on her phone. I kept trying to get her to keep talking but she wasn't having it. After a drive we finally got to the restaurant I parked got out and walked around to her side and helped her out walking to the front I lead us in as the manger walks to us shaking my hand._

 _"_ _Mr. Jordan so glad you're here.. We have yall set up over in the V.I.P section.. Who is this beautiful woman right here?" he asks taking Simone's hand and kissing it and she smiles_

 _"_ _This is Breanna the woman I'm in love with" I say and I see her give me the side eye as we are walked to the table and I pull her chair out and she sits down and I sit down on the other end across from her._

 _"_ _Thank you" she says and smiles shyly at me._

 _"_ _Mr. Jordan I know you already called and pre-ordered and the first course will be out shortly" he says as he pours us some champagne and nods and walks away I look over at her and she looking down at her phone I could tell she was texting but who I didn't know. But I could guess who she was texting and if she pops up here I'm knocking her the fuck out point blank._

 _"_ _Bae" I said and she looked up at me with a smile on her face so who ever she was texting had her smiling._

 _"_ _Yes?" she says with an attitude._

 _"_ _What are you doing? Talk to me?" I say sipping champagne._

 _"_ _You wanna talk, sure, let's talk about the past 4 years ago prom night a hotel room, you had fun?" she asked but I could tell she wasn't happy just by the look in her eyes_

 _"_ _I was drunk and in my fucking feelings and I was wrong for it all, I how I did you which was uncalled for. I'm sorry; I'm so fucking sorry tell me what I need to do to get you back. I wanna be completely honest with you those 4 years yes I tried to go on like I never knew you, and my heart wouldn't let me. My heart is yours and when you left and your mom wouldn't tell me where you were my heart was broken and there was so many nights I would pray for my heart to be unbroken and it couldn't because I was and I am still missing you bae." I answered_

 _"_ _Well I didn't have fun having to leave and even tho I hated you I still missed you I asked if I could see you or call you before I left but they wouldn't let me I wanted to see you." she said_

 _"_ _I tried to see you when you was in the hospital I came everyday and stayed till it was time for school, I would go home and shower then go to school then I was right back at the hospital but they wouldn't let me in. I wasn't family" I said_

 _"_ _If you wouldn't have did what you did to me I wouldn't have, I wouldn't have did what I did that night.. Ugh I'm so fucking pissed at you Quon" she says_

 _"_ _I'm sorry really I am, I wanna make it right between us" I say as they bring out our first course and Bree looks at it and smile and looks at me.._

 _"_ _Lasagna?" she says smiling real hard._

 _"_ _Well yea our first meal together was lasagna remember Dashard ate most of it." I say and she's still smiling. After about an hour there we were waiting on our desert. Most of the time we talked about normal stuff and she kept texting and I knew who it was._

 _"_ _I'll be right back I have to go to the rest room" she says I get up help her out her chair and she goes to the rest room._

 ** _^BUZZ, BUZZ^_** _I go sit down and look at her phone. Nawl I can't check her shit, I look and I don't see her I reach over pick up her phone and I see it has a swipe lock on it I think for a second and swipe it down then up and across and it un lock I laugh she still haven't changed it. I go to her texts she was texting was some guy named Rob.. Who the fuck is Rob._

 _Rob- I'm sure Kash is loving it being there and being around him_

 _Bree- I know he is they are growing so close to each other it will be hard to pull them apart now, but Quon is falling in love with Kash and Kash is falling in love with him and he needs a family._

 _Rob- so what fuck him who cares he's a dick anyway a fucking womanizer since middle school_

 _Bree- I told you before don't talk about Quon like that, don't fucking disrespect him_

 _Rob- I'm sorry beautiful girl I miss you, you owe me a few kisses_

 _Bree- uh huh whatever._

 _Rob- I want you to do more than hear but I won't go there, but I want you to be My Girl. And I'll take care of Kash I mean I'm not his father but I can be a good step dad to him_

 _Bree- we talked about this I can't move forward or go back until I know where me and Quon are okay, now stop it._

 _Rob- okay I'll stop but I want you all to myself call me after you get home sweetheart_

 _Rob-One more thing don't be kissing on him. Lol no really!_

 _I put her phone back and just couldn't figure out who the fuck was Rob? Bree walks back to the table and I help her back into her seat. After we ate we were leaving and I walked her to the side exit and when we walked out there and there it was she then hugged me tight._

 _"_ _Horse and carriage Quon" she said smiling as I help her in it and I sat down next to her and put the blanket over us._

 _"_ _Mr. Jordan everything is back there that you asked for" the guy says and we start to move._

 _"_ _I know you said you wanted to go on one and well here we are." I said and I watched as she smiled at me then looked down at her phone cut it off and pushed it in her purse and rest her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her and pull her closer to me and I kiss her cheek._

 _"_ _Quon when I said I hate you I didn't mean it I don't hate you" she says._

 _"_ _I wanna read you something I wrote for you. Am I crazy? Am I foolish?_

 _Just a little too into you_

 _That's for sure_

 _But your beauty,_

 _That is in me_

 _Makes me forget about your faults_

 _You do no wrong_

 _They say everybody plays the fool sometimes_

 _And if I got to,_

 _I don't mind_

 _I'll be the best damn fool for you,_

 _No lie_

 _And girl I lose it every time_

 _There's something about you,_

 _And I swear that it drives me crazy_

 _I'm stuck on you baby,_

 _Stuck on you baby_

 _And I might need help,_

 _Cause I can't think of nothing else_

 _You got me stuck on stupid,_

 _Stuck on stupid for you_

 _Look what you do to me_

 _It's confusing,_

 _How you do it_

 _It's like you take my heart and glue it to your soul,_

 _Yeah baby_

 _And I'll do anything for you,_

 _you know that much it's true_

 _Girl I'm so in love,_

 _I'm stupid_

 _They say everybody plays the fool sometimes_

 _And if I got to,_

 _I don't mind_

 _I'll be the best damn fool for you,_

 _No lie_

 _And girl I loose it every time_

 _There's something about you, baby_

 _And I swear that it drives me crazy_

 _I'm stuck on you baby,_

 _Stuck on you baby_

 _And I might need help,_

 _Cause I can't think of nothing else_

 _You got me stuck on stupid,_

 _Stuck on stupid for you_

 _Look what you do to me_

 _If you told me to go rock climbing_

 _To prove my love to you_

 _You know I would've died trying_

 _Got everything to lose_

 _I'm gon' try to play it cool_

 _The stupid things I do,_

 _I do it for you_

 _There's something about you, baby_

 _And I swear that it drives me crazy_

 _I'm stuck on you baby,_

 _Stuck on you baby_

 _And I might need help,_

 _Cause I can't think of nothing else_

 _You got me stuck on stupid,_

 _Stuck on stupid for you_

 _Look what you do to me" I say I feel her hand touch my face_

 _"_ _I love it" she says_

 _"_ _No problem bae" I say_

 ** _BREE_**

 _I sat there and looked into Quon's eyes and I just don't know I mean My heart squeezed painfully in my chest as I looked at him, my eyes feasting once more on the visage of this man I love._

 _"I'm so sorry," we said at the same instance, and in that moment, all the apologies, all the regrets, rose up out of that one phrase. "Sorry" for not trusting, "sorry" for causing confusion, "sorry" for believing the malicious tricks of a supposed friend, "sorry" for the silence borne of stubborn pride. We fell into each other's arms, mouths crushing against each other's, biting, bruising, and conquering. Still smoldering anger quickly became the fire of passion, and hurt turned into heat. We must have kissed for the whole ride after getting to his car and finally getting back to the house we both walked in locking the door behind me I turned around just to have him push me up against the door kisses my neck. Soon he picked me up and carried me to the livingroom right to the couch._

 _God, I love him. How can he make me feel this way; so completely overwhelmed by my love for him: by the guilt and the fear that I might lose him? I hold him tight. As I pull back to look in his eyes there are already tears in mine. I open my mouth to speak but he holds a shaking finger to my lips._

 _"I love you. God I love you. It fucking terrifies me. I didn't mean to do it." He says_

 _"Me too," I whisper. Our eyes hold each other in the silence. My heart beats fast. He wraps his arms around me, pulls me close and holds me tight, like he never wants to let go. I bury my head in his neck and hold on to him._

 _Pushing my shoulders back he brushes my hair off my face and looks into my eyes. There's a softness there I've never seen before, but behind it something else burns. His palms on my glistening cheeks, wet with my tears, he moves closer and kisses me. His first touch is soft, our lips barely meeting. The second is slightly more firm. The third lets his tongue flick gently against mine. His hands move to the back of my head, tangle in my hair, pulling me to him. His kiss is hard. Overflowing with the passion I'd seen burning in his eyes. He crushes his lips to mine, melding us together, his tongue searching my mouth, snake-like wrapping around mine._

 _We kiss like this for some time. The knot of fear in my stomach gradually unwinds and is replaced by the intoxicating wave of desire only he can arouse in me. His hands pull at my clothes, mine at his. He takes my dress and my bra and panties off as I help him out of his suit and I find myself lying my back on the sofa, his body pressing down on top of me, his dick hardening between us. His mouth has moved to my neck now, licking and sucking and biting my flesh; marking me as his. There is no need; I already know I am his._

 _I push him back and he falls to the floor, pulling me down on top of him. I lean over him and kiss his neck, moving down to flick my tongue against his nipples, sucking them hard. All the time I rock my hips, massaging his dick with my soaking pussy. I continue my path downwards, kissing every inch of his skin. Reaching his dick I take him gently in my hands. I bring my lips softly to the delicate skin at his head. Adjusting my position I lick, hardly touching, from base to tip. A soft groan of appreciation escapes his lips. The sound sends a shiver down my spine as I open my mouth to him. Slowly I take his entire length in my throat, deeper than I've ever dared before. I hold him there for a moment, marveling at the perfect fit. Then I draw my lips back, my tongue tracing the line back to the tip. I slowly work him in and out, each time drawing him deep. My fingers stroke his balls, gently massaging him. I have never felt more desperate to please._

 _I continue with long strokes, gradually building pace. He feels almost unbelievably hard in my mouth and my hands. I long to taste his cum on my tongue, and he doesn't disappoint me. One long last suck pulls a low groan from him as he fills my mouth. I lick him clean, kiss every inch of his dick, and swallow every drop of his delicious cum. I slither up his body to kiss him. As his lips meet mine once more._

 _"God I need to hear you cum." He whispers I moan my agreement. He presses his fingers into my hips, pulling me up his body. I reach out to grasp the chair in front of me as he positions my hips above his head, shooting his tongue out to flick it against my clit. A long teasing lick from ass to clit draws a soft moan from me. He slips his tongue seductively inside me, keeps it hard to fuck me with it. My fingers grip the fabric of the chair, my head sinking down onto it, breathing hard. He slightly alters the tilt of my hips, brings his tongue to my clit again. It is hard and eager for his touch as he slips it into his mouth, sucks hard, tantalizingly allowing his teeth to brush against my most sensitive spot. More moans force their way from my lips and I push my hips down further to meet his mouth._

 _He builds up a rhythm, flicking his tongue. My hips rock gently. I can feel my orgasm nearing. So quickly he gets me there, his skills breathtaking. His tongue is fast, relentlessly constructing the explosion of pleasure that tears through my body. I throw my head back, a rough scream echoing around the room, my lips struggling to form his name as I moan it._

 _"_ _QUUUUOOOONNN" I scream out. Not allowing me a moments rest he pushes back my hips, adjusting his own position, lying on top of me, pushing his lips down on mine, kissing me passionately. Switching his attention to my neck, he kisses hard. In one swift stroke he slides himself inside me. I wrap my legs around him, pulling him even closer, even deeper. He moves expertly, rhythmically, fast, hard. My voice grows hoarse from the moans he so constantly forces. His ruthless thrusts have me quickly screaming again, more pleasure pulsing through my entire body._

 _Exhausted as I am from the intensity of my pleasure I cannot help but push him back, pulling myself on top of him. His dick slips easily into my drenched cunt. I straighten my back, throwing my head back, gripping my hair with my hands as I ride him. I keep up a relentless pace, torturing my body, pushing myself far beyond the limits of my endurance but I cannot, will not stop. Continuously thrusting my hips, I keep driving his dick deep into me. My mind floats away into a world where there is only him. I can only hear his groans and hard breaths even above my own. He is holding back. Although my eyes are closed I can feel him watching me intensely, following the path of the beads of sweat coursing down my glistening body, sensing my pain, knowing I needed to do this._

 _He lets me continue until my hands drop to the floor, my body collapsing onto his chest. Then he allows my body to sink to the floor beside him, looking down at me, taking his place between my legs, soaking with sweat and my pleasure. He sinks inside me, a couple of hard thrusts before finally allowing himself the sweet release of filling me with his cum. And then we lie still on the floor, holding each other tight, I gulp air into my lungs, my mind far away and fuzzy, but knowing with absolute certainty that this is where I belong… He reaches up and pulls to pillows off of the couch and slides one under my head and the other under his. I don't know what this mean but I do know we need to work on our relationship, cause our sex life is just fine…_

 ** _QUON_**

 _It was 8:00am I was up and was getting done cooking breakfast and I looked back in the living room and Bree was still sleep with the blanket over her, I love her so much I mean I'm in love with her so much! After setting the table I walked to Bree and tapped her lightly._

 _"_ _Bae, bae it's time to wake up" I said and she turned her head the other way._

 _"_ _No I don't wanna wake up" she whined_

 _"_ _Come on I made breakfast" I said sitting on the couch and she laid there for a second then sat up slow and wrapped the blanket around her._

 _"_ _Where are my clothes" she said looking at me smiling._

 _"_ _Here you can put this on" I said handed her my black dress shirt she put it on and slide on her panties I stood up helped her up and she just smiled at me then went to the bathroom. After about 10 minutes she came out with my dress shirt on, hair down somewhat hanging over her face, looking beautiful I stood up and walk to her hugging her and pull her chair out. We bow our heads and say our grace and start to eat._

 _"_ _Morning" she says and giggles and I smile back at her._

 _"_ _Cute morning, so tell me what do you wanna do today, anything you wanna do?" I say_

 _"_ _I don't know maybe take KJ to the park or something." She says_

 _"_ _Anything my girl wants" I say and I see her look at me with a confused look._

 _"_ _Hmph" she says_

 _"_ _What's up" I ask_

 _"_ _What makes you think I'm your girlfriend again?" She asks looking dead at me still eat._

 _"_ _We made love last night said we was sorry you said you forgive me" I said and she just smirked wiping her mouth._

 _"_ _I would think you of all people would know the difference between love making and just sex, that shit we did last night was just sex to me I mean you can't think that sex means we're back together…" she say and looks at me while sipping her coffee._

 _I just look at her for a few seconds and nodded. "I see you just used me for sex huh? Well see there people say only men can be pigs, I'm not hungry anymore you can keep the shirt!" I said pushing my plate away from me getting up she watched me she was about to say something but I left the room too fast for her and I went in to the living fixed the pillows back the way they was and then I went right to my room. Once in there I went and took a shower and put on some work out gear and left my room I went for a run. After that run nothing happen I thought this run would clear my mind but didn't do anything so I drove to the gym and worked out for 2 hours that didn't do anything for me either. Walking out the gym to my car I stopped when someone called my name._

 _"_ _Quon" they said again and I turned around and saw it was LeiLene._

 _LeiLene I haven't seen her since I left for college she lived on the same neighborhood as me but went to a private school. I spoke to her whenever I saw her I knew her brother but we didn't run in the same circles cause of the schools being different. But when I did see her I spoke to her a few times I even fixed her car for her once or twice._

 _"_ _LeiLene hey how you been?" I asked looking at her smiling she walked to me moving to hug me but I stopped her. "I just came out the gym and I'm sweaty"_

 _"_ _I don't care you better hug me" LeiLene said and we hugged she kissed my sweaty cheek. Pulling back I leaned on my car._

 _"_ _So how you been?" LeiLene asked_

 _"_ _I've been good how about you?" I asked_

 _"_ _I'm good you don't live in this area do you?" LeiLene asked_

 _"_ _No Trey and Courtney's parents do it's Trey's birthday week so he's up here at their house and his party is this Saturday you should come and he's having his birthday dinner Friday you should come by" I said_

 _"_ _Will you be there?" LeiLene asked touching my sweaty forearm._

 _"_ _Of course I will be and I'll be shaved and smelling a lot better" I said laughing she laughed and leaned to me bringing her nose to my neck._

 _"_ _Smells pretty good to me now" LeiLene said moving back pulling out her phone and handing it to me I put my number in her phone handing it back to her._

 _"_ _So call me Friday so you'll know what time to come to the party" I said_

 _"_ _Oh okay what if I wanted to call you later am I allowed?" LeiLene asked and I smiled at her._

 _"_ _Of course call whenever you like good seeing you" I said getting in the car, starting it up and drove off. Once I got back to the house I went walking in and was about to go to my room when._

 _"_ _Quon" she said I turned around and looked at Bree standing there. "I heard you went for a run and I was waiting on you to come back"_

 _"_ _I been gone for at least 3 hours was you waiting right here the whole time?" I asked walking up the stairs she followed me right to the door of my room and I looked at her._

 _"_ _No I checked your room for you and around here but you wasn't back yet. Ummm I wanna know if you wanna go to the movies in like a hour, I promised KJ that we would go see the new Minions movie so a few of us are going and I wanna know if you wanna go" she said I looked at her and shook my head._

 _"_ _Nawl probably not a good idea" I said turned around and went into the room she followed behind me closing the door._

 _"_ _Why not it's just the movies and maybe pizza afterwards" she said and I removed my shirt throwing it in the dirty pile. "I mean it'll be fun" I kicked off my shoes, took my socks, and running shorts. Now in my boxers in front of Bree I looked at her she was looking at me but not my face she was looking everywhere else on my body. I walked into the bathroom turning the shower on, Bree followed me into the bathroom, and to be honest I didn't wanna be bothered with her right now. "Come on if you don't wanna go for me then go for…" she didn't finish what she was saying because I took my boxers off throwing them to the side, I looked at her you can see her mouthwatering._

 _"_ _Go for who?" I asked she looked up at me like a deer in headlights._

 _"_ _For KJ" she said I thought about it._

 _"_ _Fine I'll go for him" I said annoyed with her for acting like nothing happened this morning._

 _"_ _Okay be ready at 2" she said and stood there watching me I got in the shower and started washing up, I got my shampoo and was washing my hair I washed it out my hair and washed my face I looked to the side and saw Bree was still standing there watching me._

 _"_ _Can I help you?" I asked she looked at my face and smiled then raised her shirt some looking at me. "Don't I'm tired from my work out" she gave me a dirty look and left the bathroom, I wasn't going to go down that lane with her after she said I was just sex, I never did that shit to her, so to make sure I'm not just sex I won't be pushing her for any type of affection,_ _ **PERIOD!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_COURTNEY_**

 _I was sitting outside by the pool watching the kids play in a kiddy pool, when Bree came walking out sitting next to me. She looked pissed about something so being the friend I am I have to know what's wrong._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" I asked_

 _"_ _I just got done talking to Quon and he got a little pissy with me. I invited him to the movies with us" she said_

 _"_ _So what's wrong with that?" I asked_

 _"_ _Nothing after our dinner last night he took me on a horse and carriage ride and when we got back here we had sex in the livingroom" she said and I think I was excited then she was._

 _"_ _REALLY.. How was it 4 years later?" I asked turning to her._

 _"_ _It was better than before so much better than before and the way he touched me, I'm tingling from just the thought of him I can feel it in my toes." She said pointing her toes._

 _"_ _So what you can do it all again now since yall back together and did you tell him about Kash?" I asked_

 _"_ _No I didn't tell him yet I will I promise but we not back together" she said and I looked at her._

 _"_ _Yall made love and yall not back together? Did you forgive him?" I asked_

 _"_ _Yes and I do forgive him and we're not" she said_

 _"_ _Bree I love you, I love you like you was my sister but for a smart woman your ass is dumb for that" I said she looked at me like I was crazy._

 _"_ _WHAT? I am not I mean it was just sex to me and when I invited him to go to the movies I watched him get in the shower and I wanted to join him but he told me no, he turned down sex with me" she said_

 _"_ _And do you blame him? I would have too. But to say it was just sex to you are you nuts" I said_

 _"_ _You slept with Quon and said it was just sex?" Kendra asked walking over to me sitting down._

 _"_ _He thought us saying sorry and making love was meaning that we was back together I told him it was just sex to me.. That's what it was" she said_

 _"_ _If he would have said that shit to you, you would want his head for it and you didn't tell him about Kash did you?" Kendra asked getting up._

 _"_ _No not yet but I will just need the right time to tell him" she said_

 _"_ _And last night at dinner wasn't you had chances to tell him he was his father but you didn't and you can't bitch about him not being there if he didn't know about him and if you go on not telling him ever or when it's too late not only will Quon be hurt but Joyce, Katie and Klair will be hurt and most of all Kash cause he got all this family that your selfish ass is keeping him from. TJ come on time for a nap love Kenny stop it" Kendra said getting TJ her older son Kenny wasn't Trey's son he was a lot older but we loved him like he was blood she took TJ and was going inside without a second glance to us. But came back seconds later "Even if I hated Trey I would still have told him even if I was on the way to the hospital he would known and then I would have left it up to him to make those steps to be a father. You took that shit from him, 4 years that's sad so sad it's little girls like you who become mothers and ruin good guys when they don't tell the truth and let a man be a man and take care of his responsibly. But yall bitch when you see your child's father taking care of another man's child. Grow up"_

 _"_ _How you going to tell me to grow up" she said pissed off_

 _"_ _Cause you need to grow the fuck up and if you don't like it, you can pack yours and Kash's things and leave and when you do delete mines and Trey's numbers cause we won't want to hear from you again" Kendra said walking in._

 _"_ _Do you agree with her?" she asked_

 _"_ _Yes I do all she said was true I don't agree with how she said it but I'm glad she said it." I said and Bree stood up._

 _"_ _Then I'll just leave then" she said I looked at her and nodded._

 _"_ _Bye" I said turning around to finish watching the kids in the kiddy pool. I looked and saw Bree sit back down, she needs to tell him and get it out the way or he will hit the roof when she does._

 ** _BREE_**

 _After a while it was time to go to the movies I was standing on the passenger side I was looking around Quon. I know I invited him to go with us and he said yes so where was he? I didn't see his car anywhere so hopefully he'll just meet us there._

 _"_ _Are you getting in?" Courtney asked_

 _"_ _Yea I was looking for Quon I don't see his car anywhere" I said getting in and she started driving._

 _"_ _Oh well maybe he'll show up, I mean text him and see or text him and remind him." She said and I nodded pulling out my phone I saw I had 3 text I was hoping it was from Quon but they wasn't they was from Rob, Bobby and Fran I text Quon._

 _Me- Hey Quon we are headed to the movies hope you didn't forget oaky see you there remember Minions_

 _I wait but no text back, I held my phone still waiting._

 _"_ _Well I texted him" I said_

 _"_ _Good give him time okay calm down we not even there yet" she said and she was right we wasn't there yet so I have to wait for him to text again or show up. We went ahead to the movies and grabbed some snacks then went right in. The whole time at the movies I held my phone and texted Quon he never text me back or called I was beyond pissed at him how could he do this to me, how could he do this to his son asshole._

 _On the ride home I didn't say anything I just sat there I know I text Quon at least 20 times but he didn't text back once, once I see him I am going to go off on his sorry ass. We pulled up to the house and went in, I went looking around for him I saw Kendra coming down the stairs._

 _"_ _Hey have you seen Quon?" I asked_

 _"_ _Yea he was here like 2 hours ago he was going out the door but stopped when Sarah showed up and they left together" Kendra said walking down the stairs._

 _"_ _Sarah Sarah came she's here?" I asked how she knew to get here or come here._

 _"_ _Yea I called her when I knew she was back in town and she was friends with Trey. I met her a few times and she's a sweet girl I love her" Kendra said walking by me I couldn't believe it. I wasn't hurt that she called Sarah I was hurt he went out with Sarah instead of spending time with me and our son. I went upstairs to my room and laid down for a little while, I slept for about a hour and when I finally got up I went downstairs and went to get me something to eat but stopped in the livingroom and saw Kendra, Sarah, and a few more people talking if she's here then Quon is somewhere. I went looking for him and I saw him in the kitchen drinking some water._

 _"_ _Well well well what happen to you? You said you was coming to the movies and didn't show up I texted and called you" I said and he out the cup down and looked at me._

 _"_ _Yea well I didn't show up did I?" he said_

 _"_ _How are you going to promise to come to the movies and not show up you said you was going for KJ and you didn't show up r come that's so fucking wrong of you" I said_

 _"_ _Really that was wrong of me really well I guess if I was MORE to you I would have showed up right, I mean I ain't shit to you but just sex right? I mean hell at least when I was your bestfriend we was happy" he said walking closer to me right in my face. "But now we ain't shit to each not a fucking thing" I felt the tears sting my eyes I turned around and walked out of the kitchen I knew what I said to him was wrong but for him to throw it back in my face was wrong of him. I left the house and going for a drive to clear my head and think of my next steps and telling Quon the truth, and maybe calling this think a rap, then I knew I couldn't I was catering the whole thing so I couldn't leave._

 _After a hour and a half drive I finally made it back to the house where I saw an ambulance I parked and jumped out running to it._

 _"_ _What happen?" I asked Courtney was standing there all teary eye'd. I saw someone in the ambulance then I saw Quon getting in the back he was in tears. "What the fuck happen?"_

 _"_ _Where have you been? Joyce had a heart attack" Courtney choked out._

 _"_ _Oh God" I said I got Kash and we all got in our cars and headed to the hospital. We finally got there and found out what floor they took her to, Quon was there pacing._

 _"_ _What they say?" Tanya asked_

 _"_ _Nothing she wasn't responding at all on the way here and they wouldn't tell me any more, my mother could be dying in there and they wont fucking tell me shit that's going on with her. I could lose my mother someone call my sisters for me please they need to be here" he cried I seen him cry like this only when his brother was killed._

 _"_ _I'll call them" Kendra said getting Trey's phone. I sat Kash down and started to walk toward Quon but stopped when Sarah got to him first and was trying to hug him but he wouldn't let her. She was rubbing his back as he cried, his tears was breaking my heart as well as everyone else's here. I just wanted to hug him and comfort him._

 ** _QUON_**

 _I cant lose my mother she's the air that I breathe she's the reason why I work so hard to take care of her and my little sisters. My sister God please don't take my mother, if I lose her my world will be beyond fucked up I would die inside without her. I sat down crying just crying I can't deal with this shit I need her, I can't lose my mother I just wish they will tell me something anything. I had my elbow on my knees and my head down with my fingers interlace behind my head just crying, I don't know what else I can do, she's my heart!_

 _I don't long how long we was all in here but all I know is I cried the whole time, I did manage to hear that my sisters was on the way, the doctor finally came out and spoke to me but only me since I am her son, I had to keep my emotions under control to listen to him and understand him._

 _"_ _Your mom had a heart attack, after receiving her medical records this is her second heart attack" the doctor said and this hit me cause I didn't know she had one before I knew she kept stuff from me but I didn't know she kept this from me something so important to know. "And with your permission we want to preform cardiac surgery, I will have a nurse come out and go over all the details with you about what will happen before during and after surgery"_

 _"_ _Is my mother going to die?" I asked not wanting to know the answer._

 _"_ _To be honest with you sir I really don't know at this point" the doctor said_

 _"_ _Can I see her please I know she gotta be asking for me even if it's just for a few minutes can I see her please just to let her know I'm here and that I love her" I said_

 _"_ _I'm sorry I can't your mother was brought in unresponsive and as we got her stable she fell in to a coma" the doctor said and that was all I heard before I hit the floor._


	9. Chapter 9

**_QUON_**

 _I opened my eyes when something stung my nose; I had the doctor and 2 nurses, Trey, Sarah around me. I started to sit up slowly but was stopped by the doctor._

 _"_ _Wait wait don't move let me check your head make sure you're ok." The doctor said checking me after he was done I got up I talked with the doctor more than I was sitting in the waiting area they was going to do the surgery tomorrow afternoon. I stayed in that waiting area all night I slept on the chairs, I took up 5 chairs. Sarah tried to stay but I told her I didn't need her here, I really didn't talk to anyone other than Trey. The Next day around noon only those close to me showed up, all night Bree was texting me I didn't wanna be bothered with her. Right now they was doing the surgery they came out so I could sign some papers and all I had to do or could do was wait._

 _1 New Message Baby mama_

 _Baby mama: I will always love you, I'm sorry for what happened Quon, I didn't mean for it to happen, it was a mistake._

 _Me: If it was a mistake, and if you loved me, you wouldn't have even said that shit to me._

 _Baby mama: Come outside, we need to talk this out, saying it over text isn't gone help._

 _Me: I don't want to talk to you._

 _Baby mama: yes you do, I know you do._

 _Me: No, I don't, because I know if I talk to you, I'll want to kiss you and tell you how much I love you, I know I'll fall deeper in love with you and I can't let that happen, you hurt me, in more than 1 way._

 _I looked up at her as she read the message, a tear rolled down her cheek and she stood up ran outside. I got up and went outside to talk to her this is not what I need right now._

 _"What?" I asked_

 _"Why?" she asked when I didn't answer immediately she continued, "Why are you being this way towards me huh I mean what the fuck Quon" she said_

 _"Well I think it was rather rude after the night we had you tell me I was just sex..." I said_

 _She laughed. "This is such bullshit." She said before turning to address me directly. "You are so full of shit. How many women have you left without a backward glance? How many of them? Can you remember? I said it so you wouldn't and I know how you can be when you get around your friends and call it just sex. I said it on my own accord and that pisses you off." She looked away again._

 _"I'm not here to impress my niggas really have I ever played you out infront of them? Have I ever treated you any different..." I said_

 _She turned to face him again. "Bullshit...you are. What did you want me to do, pretend like everything is cool and the passed never happen. I'm not Sarah who's claiming you to the world. We had sex yes and it was a mistake. It's done..." she said_

 _"A mistake? Making love was a mistake to you?" I asked_

 _"YES! Yes it was a mistake and I will live with it and more. Now leave me alone." She said I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me. "What do you want? Leave me alone. Go back to your..." she said_

 _"SHUT UP!" I yelled and repeated when she tried to speak again. "SHUT UP!" I was pissed. "What happened between us was not a mistake. It wasn't. I know for a fact that, that I was the only guy you had orgasms with like the ones I gave you. If I wanted Sarah, I would be with her not standing here listening to this crap coming out of your mouth. And if I thought you were one of those girls who pinned after a man, I wouldn't be here either. You want to talk about bullshit? Let's talk about yours. I came here to talk to you. To talk, but you've got a stick so far up your ass that you can't get past the fact that you want that mistake to happen again but don't wanna admit it's not just sex."_

 _We both stared at each other breathing hard. There was nothing else but so much more to say. I saw the fear in her eyes...and the loneliness. I wanted to pull her in my arms and kiss her until all the anger she felt left and all that remained was the soft, plaint woman I'd made love to on that night. I watched as she turned to walk away. And right then and there I was beyond pissed so I had to much emotions going on that it left my mouth before I could control it._

 _"_ _Was Kash a mistake too, huh?" I asked she stopped and looked at me tears forming in her eyes._

 _"_ _What did you say?" she asked her voice was small now._

 _"_ _I said was Kash a mistake huh? Since sex with me was just a mistake then you're saying he's a mistake right?" I asked she walked a little closer to me._

 _"_ _Leave my son out of it" she said I almost slapped the shit out of her._

 _"_ _Your son you mean our son I cant believe you Bree I can't you fucking keep me from my son and not even tell me about him for 4 years what was you thinking? So tell me is he a mistake huh? You wanted to hurt me. You knew I loved you, and you just wanted to break my heart. Payback for what happened four years ago."_

 _"I broke your heart?" she asked, looking me in the face. That was the last thing she wanted to do._

 _"He's mine," I said it wasn't a question._

 _"Yes," she said weakly. In just a few seconds, a multitude of emotions played across my face, from disbelief, to anger, to pleading. Then abruptly, my face turned stony, not revealing anything of what I was feeling. I looked so calm, that Bree wasn't sure if she had imagined what she had just seen on my face. I knew he was mine but to finally hear her admit it was on a different level._

 _I was staring at her like I had never seen her before, "Were you ever going to tell me?" I asked_

 _"Yes," she pleaded, "I was going to tell you, I was just scared."_

 _"Kash will come live with me." I said_

 _"What?" she said almost fell over with shock. The statement was so abrupt; she hadn't been expecting anything like that at all. "What-what do you mean?"_

 _"I mean exactly what I say. In three weeks time, no more, Kash will come to live with me." I said_

 _"B-but, I can't!" she protested, mostly out of shock than anything else. You couldn't just decide to get him, just like that." She said_

 _"Why not?" I demanded, "I have enough money to take care of our son comfortably. He needs a father, and I'll be damned if I let any other man be that to him." I said I wasn't even asking her, I was telling her. Bree wondered if I really meant what I said earlier in the week, if I really still loved her. With a sinking heart, she knew that if I reassured her of my feelings, and promised to love her and our son, she would gladly throw herself into my arms and marry him in a second. As it was, it was just my pride that was talking, not my heart. She felt that I wanted to prove that I controlled the situation._

 _Bree shook her head, "I can't." she said thinking to herself Tell me again, she was screaming silently, tell me you love me._

 _There was a long pause. "Breanna," I said calmly but sternly, "I'm getting my son one way or another. You've deprived me of the first four years of his life, but you won't take away the rest from me. Now I'm giving you the chance to let him leave with me on your own, take it or leave it."_

 _Bree shook her head desperately, "You can't!" she almost shouted, horrified, "You can't take my son away from me!"_

 _"I don't want to, but I will if I have to, and don't think that I won't and you'll see how it feels to not be around him for 4 years." I said she was almost in tears again, and I added more gently. "Do it for our son. You'll be giving him a good home, with two loving parents-even if they don't love each other we both grew up without both parents in our life's don't do it to him." I knew she couldn't leave our son, or take a risk of losing him._

 _"Yes," she answered me quietly. "He can live with you" I turned around and went back into the hospital in the waiting area I looked and saw Kash I walked to him and picked him up hugging him tight._

 _"_ _You're going to squeeze my guts out" Kash said giggling._

 _"_ _Daddy will never do anything to hurt you" I said Kash looked at me confused for a few minutes then smiled._

 _"_ _Daddy you're really my daddy?" Kash asked_

 _"_ _Yes Dolla I'm really your daddy. My name is DaQuon Jessie Jordan and yours is Kash Jessie Temple" I said looking at him._

 _"_ _We got the same name you are my daddy" Kash said and wrapped his arms around me tight. I couldn't stop smiling he knows I know this is my son. I sat down and let Kash go back to finish playing with TJ and Tee. I looked at Bree was sitting next to Courtney and Courtney kept looking at me, till I gave her the finger I knew Bree was telling her what happen and I wasn't going to let her ass judge me, shit she don't even let Tee see his dad because his dad married some other woman and not her._

 _I got other things to think about like my mom and hoping that she pulls through and that she comes out of the surgery alive and that she gets to spend time with her grandson. I sat there watching Kash play with a whole new light to it, knowing he is my son blood and all. After a while Kash came to me daddying me to death and I loved it, he told me he was hungry and wanted MacDonald's so me, Trey, TJ and Kenny all left to go eat. Me and Trey talked while the kids played._

 _"_ _So I see you know he's your son how does it feel?" Trey asked_

 _"_ _It feels good to know that when I first saw him I fell in love with him and I didn't know why but now I do… question did you know that he was mine?" I asked_

 _"_ _No I thought he was and I asked Bree she said no that you wanted his father.. I didn't believe her so I asked Courtney and she told me it was a guy's son who she met when she lived with her dad. But I'm sure Courtney knew but didn't say shit" he said_

 _"_ _Man I cant wait till my mama knows he's mine for sure" I said smiling._

 _"_ _So tell me what did you say to Bree that had her telling Courtney giving you a dirty look" he asked_

 _"_ _I talked to Bree she was texting me all last night then when she got here, I finally talk to her and she was saying us sleeping together was a mistake and she was laughing saying how wrong it all was so she tried to walk away so I asked her was Kash a mistake since we had to have sex to make him. Then after all that I told her in 3 weeks ash will come to live with me and I can take care of him without a problem and that she can do it willingly or I can make her do it by force." I said_

 _"_ _Really? You wouldn't take him from her like that" he said know me too well._

 _"_ _I know I wouldn't do that but I just wanted her to see that if I wanted too I could, I could take him and have to courts give me full custody…" I said_

 _"_ _How do you really feel about her be honest?" he asked_

 _"_ _I love her too death I do and I always have just she's got this wall build up and I don't know man she won't let me back in after I made my plea with her and she said she forgave me but she still wanna make me pay for it when she said she forgave me, that's bullshit. I'm not going to keep saying I'm sorry and keep telling her how I feel and it gets me nowhere I'm done. I'll help take care of my son that's it" I said he nodded._

 _"_ _I feel you, you my nigga" he said_

 _"_ _You know you my nigga too" I said_

 _"_ _All the way" he said we dapped. After we was done we left and went back to the hospital once I walked in I smiled when I saw my sisters. They both looked at me came running to me hugging me tight I haven't seen them in like 3 weeks cause they was out of town._

 _"_ _Quon missed you" Klair said_

 _"_ _I missed my big pudding" Katie said and I smiled hugging them tight._

 _"_ _I miss thing 1 and thing 2 as well" I said breaking the hug they looked down when Kash pushed his way through wrapping his arms around my leg._

 _"_ _Who's your friend?" Klair asked_

 _"_ _This is Kash my son" I said both of their heads pop up looking at me._

 _"_ _What? I know we wasn't gone that long. Explain please" Katie said_

 _"_ _Calm down I just found out myself Kash is 4 years old" I said Klair knelt down and was talking to him making him laugh._

 _"_ _Who's his mother?" Katie asked_

 _"_ _Bree" I said_

 _"_ _Bree really" Katie said turning and looking at Bree. "Why didn't you tell us or my mama I had no idea you had a son"_

 _"_ _Katie it's hard to explain but I'm sorry" Bree said Katie just shook her head and looked down at Kash who was looking up at her._

 _"_ _Kash these are your aunties Klair and Katie" I said pointing them out. "Katie is my favorite… Ouch" Klair punched me and Kash laughed._

 _"_ _And I'm Keith your grandfather" a voice behind us said and I turned around now standing face to face with my father, not step father but my blood father. I didn't see him when I came in but here he was right now Keith._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" I asked looking him right in the eyes. Me and my father haven't been around each other or seen each other in 12 years he didn't even show up to Dashard's funeral, his own fucking son's funeral like who doesn't show up. The last time I saw him I was 9, but I remember writing to him, my mom told me what college he went to and at 10 finally I wrote a letter to the alumni association and asked them to forward it. I did not hear back so I wrote a second time and included a photo. My father later called me 2 years later when I was 12 and he told me that he didn't receive the first letter but did the second. He told me that he wouldn't have believed me had I not included a photo. We have identical color of the eyes, that's the reason till this day I wear brown contacts cause I don't want to be a part of him and his blue eyes._

 _"_ _I'm here bringing your sisters here and seeing if Joyce is okay. I got these papers the nurse brought out and I'm going to turn them back in, it's more information on the options that we have for her. But don't worry about it, you go on and sit with your sisters while I speak with the nurses and the doctors." Keith said I reached up and snatched the paper work from him. "What are you doing?_

 _"_ _I don't need you thinking you can control any of this" I said_

 _"_ _I have the right to I've known your mother longer than you so I got every right" Keith said trying to take the paper from me but I wouldn't let him._

 _"_ _No you don't I'm her son your nothing to her that the doctors will allow you to have a fucking say so, excuse me" I said walking around him._

 ** _BREE_**

 _I stood there watching I knew how he felt about his dad he told me about him, and I was the only person other than his mom, and sisters that saw him without his contacts on it the sight was beyond beautiful I told him if he was walking around school like that, all the girls and woman would jump on his a fast. He told me then about his father having blue eyes. He also told me he didn't want no parts of him mainly his eyes. I stood there long enough when I saw him walk away, I followed him out and saw him sitting over to the side._

 _"_ _Mind if I sit down?" I asked. He didn't say anything and just stared into the distant space. I sat down beside him and took his hands into mine. "Hey, look at me. Please Quon," as I moved and took his face into my hands, making sure he looked at my face._

 _"_ _I am sorry, sweetie," he whispered then pulled me into a huge bear hug._

 _"_ _It's alright and I understand, Quon. I really do," I said then pulled back and ran my fingers through his hair. "He's just here to bring your sisters. It'll be ok?"_

 _"_ _How can it be ok, Bree?" he asked furious at himself for his rude behavior earlier but it wasn't his fault. "Did I hurt you?" he looked at my arm. "How badly are they bruised?" he kept running his fingers over the marks._

 _"_ _It's alright, Quon. Don't worry. They will be fine." I said_

 _"_ _I am such an asshole ..." he said_

 _"_ _Hey, no! Don't bad mouth yourself. Don't beat yourself up over my fuck up I was wrong" I said looping my hand around his arm._

 _"_ _I promise it won't happen again, I won't put my hands on you like that again" he said and kissed my palm. "You are not angry, right? You can hit me if you want. I deserve it," pulling me closer._

 _"_ _I am not angry at you I am at myself and I won't hit you. You are too sweet to be slapped," I said_

 _"_ _Are we still friends?" he asked_

 _"_ _Of course, we are. You will always be my best friend, Quon. Unless you don't want to be friends ..." I said_

 _"_ _You mean a lot to me, Bree. Don't you dare forget this." He said_

 _"_ _Same here, Quon," I said I leaned my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of mine, we interlaced our fingers, I stared off in the full parking lot, not saying anything else just being here for Quon._


	10. Chapter 10

**_BREE_**

 _About 3 hours had went by we went back in Quon went to go talk to the nurse and see what was going to happen next he didn't come back after he spoke to them he stayed outside talking to Trey and them, he said he needed more air. I was holding Kash cause he said he wanted his daddy but I told him he was going to have to wait till he came back in. I was standing there when Keith walked to me; I looked at him he was looking at Kash smiling._

 _"_ _Hey lil man how you doing?" Keith asked Kash looked at him._

 _"_ _I want my daddy" Kash said wiping the tear that fell. My poor baby they bonded so quickly and now he knows and it's like the love just poured out of him._

 _"_ _Yea it's going to be okay I promise he's just going to go handle something then he'll be back before you know it" Keith said Kash nodded as Keith gave him some candy._

 _"_ _Your daddy's daddy?" Kash asked_

 _"_ _Yep I am, he's my son" Keith said_

 _"_ _You don't look like him" Kash said I tried not to laugh but Keith did._

 _"_ _I know lucky him and his sisters got their looks from their mother…" Keith said_

 _"_ _Are you going to be staying at uncle Trey's house with us? I got a lot of new toys.. Daddy brought me Iron Man and Thor toys wanna play with them with me?" Kash asked_

 _"_ _No KJ I'm sure Keith has other plans other than playing with toys" I said_

 _"_ _No that's fine my only grandson wants me to play with toys then I'll play with toys with him" Keith said_

 _"_ _I don't know" I said_

 _"_ _Please it's no trouble at all believe me" Keith begged and I nodded._

 _"_ _I got toys here wanna see?" Kash asked wiggling I put him down. He took Keith's hand and pulled him to where his toys were, he really didn't give Keith a chance to answer. I went and sat down, I was watching them and Kash was showing Keith how to play with the toys he had with him. I looked at Keith smiling and the way his face lit up was the way Quon and Kash's do. I watch as he asked Kash a question about the toy and how it worked then Keith's eyebrows were pushed together in the exact way Kash's and Quon's do this is where they get all that from. I sat there watching them and this made me think back when Quon told me about his father._

 ** _***FLASH BACK 5 YEARS AGO***_**

 _I walked into Quon's room he was in his closet and I stood by the door._

 _"_ _I thought you said come over cause you was ready" I said Quon just nodded_

 _"_ _I said that so you could be here on time, if I gave you a time you wouldn't be ready so I lied but you're here so we all good. I just need to find a shirt and hope it goes with my pants." He said_

 _"_ _What pants the ones you got on?" I asked looking at him._

 _"_ _Nawl the ones on my bed" he said I walked to the bed and looked at the jeans and nodded he's never ready I walked back to the closet going in pushing pass him, he shoved me in the back of the head and I just giggled I was looking through his shirts, I looked at him and he had his head turned that's weird normally when I do this he's staring at me like I had no right to be in his closet. He turned and walked out the closet, I looked and found the perfect shirt for him, walking out he was by his dresser brushing his hair but then I caught a glance of his eyes._

 _"_ _Are you wearing contacts?" I asked_

 _"_ _No" he said putting his head down so I couldn't see his eyes._

 _"_ _You damn liar your wearing contacts why blue turn around let me see, come on don't be shy" I said_

 _"_ _I'm not wearing contacts Bree let it go" he said annoyed but I know his eyes are brown this boy went and got blue contacts._

 _"_ _Turn around DaQuon I wanna see now" I said he finally turned around and the sight I saw ice blue eyes. "Why blue?"_

 _"_ _Bree these are not contacts" he said with a sigh._

 _"_ _Really you have brown eyes been had them since I met you now you have blue really I'm not stupid" I said and I saw the look on his face I could tell something was wrong._

 _"_ _No I wear brown contact my real eye color is blue" he said sounding defeated._

 _"_ _What home come I never seen you without them… just say you were to wear your real eye color out man, if you was walking around school like that, all the girls and woman would jump on you fast they would lose their minds. Why do you wear brown contacts for that's crazy those blue eyes of yours are breathe taking." I said_

 _"_ _Have Dashard ever told you about our dad?" he asked taking the shirt out my hand putting it on._

 _"_ _No not really" I said sitting on the bed as he put his pants on next._

 _"_ _Well our dad haves blue eyes. I remember looking at them and my mom saying that we had the same eye color I was proud of that I was the only one with them out of my sisters and brother. He left us when I was 9 and since then I didn't want no parts of him mainly his eyes. So I talked my mom into buying me contacts for my 10_ _th_ _birthday. I been wearing them ever since." He said I looked at his face I never seen him like this like he wanted to cry._

 ** _***FLASHBACK ENDS***_**

 _"_ _Bree we're going to go ahead and get out of here we'll see you back at the house. Did you want me to take Kash with us?" Courtney asked_

 _"_ _Noooo I wanna wait on daddy please" Kash said looking at us, I smiled._

 _"_ _He has spoken" I said_

 _"_ _You're at Trey's mama's house too?" Klair asked as I got up to hug them._

 _"_ _Yea yall going there too?" I asked_

 _"_ _Yea Trey told us about his birthday party so we was invited he even invited daddy to come Tanya invited daddy to come stay at the house too but he said he's staying at a hotel near by" Katie said hugging me_

 _"_ _Okay well we will see you there and see if I can't talk your brother into leaving and going back to the house for at least a little while" I said Quon came running in big smile on his face._

 _"_ _She's out of surgery. I just spoke with the doctors and everything went just fine, we can go back and see her in a few hours, Praise God!" he said I was expecting him to hug his sisters first but he grabbed me hugging me tight, then his sisters._

 _"_ _So she's going to be okay?" Katie asked as he hugged them both tight._

 _"_ _Yea they said she will be, but she'll be here for a few days maybe but she's alright" he said smiling from ear to ear. I love seeing him this happy, he was hugging his sister to the point where Klair had to pull back some to breathe._

 _"_ _You're a big boy let me go some please" Klair said he laughed letting her go. "So what are we going to now?"_

 _"_ _Just go back to the house rest or get some food or something drink, dance around in my underwear" he said letting his sisters go, he grabbed Katie's hands and made her do a spin and danced around in a circle with her, everyone was laughing. He is beyond happy and I'm happy too, just seeing him like this make anyone feel good. After they talked more and went to check to see what time is a good time to come back and see his mother, Klair and the rest of them left it were just me, Kash and Keith there waiting on Quon to come back into the room._

 _"_ _I got money" Kash said_

 _"_ _You do?" Keith asked_

 _"_ _Yep see" Kash said going in his book bag and pulled out his small wallet and took out 20 penny's I stood there smiling at him he was so happy for his 20 cents he was counting them out, Keith was loving it._

 _"_ _I see well here" Keith said taking out his wallet and counted out 20 dollars in 1s and gave them to him._

 _"_ _Really this is for me?" Kash asked_

 _"_ _Yes it is now you have more money" Keith said Kash hugged him then came right to me hugging me then should it to me, smiling so hard._

 _"_ _Look granddad gave me more money mommy" Kash said_

 _"_ _I see go put it up so you won't lose it" I said_

 _"_ _Daddy look, I got money" Kash said going to Quon and he picked him up looking at the money._

 _"_ _Where did you get this from you buying me something like a house or a car… I think I want a car" he said tickling him Kash was giggling._

 _"_ _Granddad gave it to me" Kash said pointing to Keith._

 _"_ _Give me this please" he said taking it from him and walking to Keith who stood up "Here he don't need your money"_

 _"_ _But daddy that's mine" Kash said and he looked at him then nodded handing him the money back._

 _"_ _Now let's go buy that car for me" he said Kash giggled again, he walked to me._

 _"_ _Quon wait I wanna talk to you" Keith said_

 _"_ _Nawl man I gotta go see a man about a horse" he said he came to me letting me and Kash hug I kissed Kash's forehead. "Are you coming, I know you drove here, he's going to ride back with me is that okay?"_

 _"_ _Yea that's fine, I need to go get his bag" I said he nodded then started to walk away but stopped._

 _"_ _I forgot something," he said then stepped back to me then bent, brushing his lips against mines. "I'll see you at the house" he then tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear and took a step back._

 _"_ _Okay" I said Kash waved bye to me, I waved back._

 _"_ _Bye granddad toys I have more toys" Kash said waving bye to Keith._

 _"_ _I remember bye Kash" Keith said they left and I went over to Kash's bag and started putting his toys back in the bag, I could feel Keith looking at me, I didn't wanna look at him but I could just feel it so I had no choice but to look at him._

 _"_ _Yes" I said_

 _"_ _I just wanted to know if it was possible if we could talk.. We could talk about Quon, and how he's been" Keith said_

 _"_ _Why me? Why not talk to him about him and how has he been" I said_

 _"_ _Well you can see he doesn't wanna talk to me, and you seem to know more about him and you're his wife and the mother of his son. So I know you will at least listen to what I have to say and maybe, maybe talk to him and talk him into seeing me and even talk to me longer than a few minutes." Keith said and I look at him and there was those damn brows pushed in, so I mindlessly shook my head yes. "You want to go now or later?"_

 _"_ _We can go now there's a small café not too far from here, you can just follow me" I said turning around leaving. After about a 15 drive we was at this café sitting across from each other, he had black coffee sitting in front of him while I had a hot mocha latté I sipped it slowly looking around. He was looking at me, the way Quon does and I don't like it when Quon does it and I don't like it when Keith is doing it. I put my cup down and looked at him finally. "You said you wanted to talk"_

 _"_ _Yes ummm I don't know where to start but umm I just really need your help with Quon I just want him to know how sorry I am and that I was wrong for what I did meaning leaving.. 4 years ago I finally stepped up and taking care of my daughters I was too late to do for Quon. I should have been there for them." Keith said sipping his coffee._

 _"_ _Quon said it's been years since yall seen each other. How can you do that to him, to them all?" I asked_

 _"_ _I was wrong I know I need to explain myself before I can gain your trust in talking to Quon for me." Keith said_

 _"_ _Why haven't you seen him in all these years" I asked_

 _"_ _I have seen him, I was there when he graduated, Katie saw me waited me to come and say hi but I couldn't I couldn't speak to him just yet. When I was living with Joyce, I couldn't do it like other fathers could. I can focus on work preparation for hours. I can get lost in a book with no distractions. I can easily engage in theological conversations with friends. But put me in a room with my kids for five minutes and my attention evaporates like boiling water. What's going on here? I realized on day that I am an emotionally absent father. I have read the books and heard the stories. I know the harm that emotionally distant dads can inflict on their kids. I just never expected to be one myself. I have no idea how to connect with Kids, before we had our first child Dashard, I used to picture myself taking him on long trips, playing catch in the backyard and laughing over my favorite Pink Panther movies. It had never really occurred to me how old that imaginary child was. Looking back, I think he was about 11 or 12. What do I do with kids who can't talk, walk, play and watch movies?" Keith said_

 _"_ _You could do all those things with a baby" I said_

 _"_ _I know I can wrestle a little with them, but that only lasts for 10 minutes. What else do I do to fill the hours? How do I spend quality time with a 2-year-old who can't talk with me? Then another on the way" Keith said sipping his coffee looking into the cup. " To be honest I'm There for Fun; Joyce was there for the Humdrum. Why was I always silently irritated when changing a diaper or taking the kids to get their hair cut? Somewhere in the back of my mind lurked an unspoken conviction this is Mom's job! Very rarely does my time with the kids look like a Norman Rockwell painting. Somewhere I got the notion that my_ _ **"quality time"**_ _with the kids was supposed to be recreational time. I come in from a long day of work Joyce tells the kids I'm home. I wrestle with them for a few minutes. Then I have dinner and don't interact with them again until bedtime. That's how I did it, I remember waking up one Saturday morning I looked at my kids and then saw my kids were growing up before my glassy eyes on all those weekends when I was living for something else." I said_

 _"_ _It didn't hit you that your kids needed their father? I mean you was there so they would need you at some point" I said_

 _"_ _I suppressed it by convincing myself that it was no big deal to ignore the kids a little while they were small. They had a doting mother who more than made up for my inattentiveness during a busy period of life. When they grew up a little, my presence in their lives would increase. But it didn't I left I couldn't cut it I knew that I wasn't doing them any good just being there so I left when Dashard was 10, DaQuon was 9, Katie was 2 and Klair was just born. Not being there I didn't let it get to me, all this was painful because they were so deeply embedded in the framework of my very approach to life. But by God's grace, here is what I'm in the process of doing to turn things around. I need you to tell Quon these for me please if you don't tell him anything else please tell him this, I'm turning things around." Keith said_

 _"_ _If he will listen when I tell him it's from you" I said_

 _"_ _I connected with my daughter's now I have the privilege of asking my girls what they like to talk about, what interests them. Did you know that the Little Mermaid had a daughter named Melody? Did you know that hula hoops can roll backward if you flip your wrist just right? I found all this out 4 years ago; my daughter's took some time to warm up to me and they did, and now I get them every other weekend, and I spend as much time with them as I can and I wanna do the same for Quon. He's is touch with his grandmother so much that, this is how I find out stuff about him and all he does I am very proud of him, I just want him to see me again and give his old man a chance to try to make up for those 12 years I messed up. If you can it would mean so much to me, I wont need a promise or not even your word just a nodded will do it for me." Keith said_

 _"_ _I will try, I need to get going before Quon calls me wondering where I am" I said finishing my latte and with that I left. I stopped at a few stores thinking if I butter Quon up with sweets he'll be more into listening to me. I got back to the house and brought the stuff in then I went to his room I didn't see him, in his or min nor Kash I went walking around looking for them._

 _"_ _Bree hey what's wrong?" Tanya asked_

 _"_ _Nothing looking for Quon" I said_

 _"_ _He's here somewhere in this big ass house" Tanya said we both laughed._

 _"Quon?" I called out, as I walked into the living room. "Quon," I was about to call him again before I quieted. Quon was lying on the couch on his back, while Kash rested gently on his chest. The two of them looked so much alike, that I sIkered, they are so close that I feel like there is 2 Quon's in my life. I just loved them both more than anything. And what I was staring at now was quite possibly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen._

 _I wasn't sure how long I lovingly admired my two boys, but I couldn't take my eyes away from them. Quon's eyes were closed and his chest was slowly rising up and down. And Kash's little face was turned to the side resting on his father's chest. His tiny little lips made an 'o' shape as he yawned, never once opening his eyes. After what seemed like forever, I quietly backed out of the living room and went back into the kitchen to start cooking dinner for everyone cause I'm sure they are not the only ones sleep, plus I need to think of what I'm going to say to Quon about me meeting with his father._


End file.
